What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf
by Down Iris
Summary: This is a series of oneshots from various parts of the books from Wolf's point of view. Chapter 33 is an alternative scene of the kiss. Chapter 34 is a list of the chapters in chronological order with brief descriptions of each.
1. I Need To Protect Her

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 1: I Need To Protect Her

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story. I want to make clear that I am quoting a lot of this stuff from the books, not trying to claim it as my own.

%

This is a series of oneshots from various parts of the books from Wolf's point of view. I'm calling Wolf "Wolf" from his own perspective even though he would think of himself as Ze'ev because I think it fits with the books better.

%

Please read my other Scarlet and Wolf stories, A Piercing Gaze, To Protect Her, Coincidence, A Hasty Escape, and What He Knows That She Doesn't.

%

Wolf gazed at Scarlet, stunning in the moonlight. Her fingers moved from his arm to his face.

 _I want her so badly. But if she knew the truth about me, she would hate me. I don't want to take advantage of her._ His rational mind tried to tell him this even as he nuzzled his cheek against her fingers.

"It came from a fight. Just another pointless fight. All of them," he murmured, barely knowing what he was saying. He was too focused on her lips.

Then she surprised him by leaning forward and kissing him. Softly. Just once.

His rational mind overpowered, Wolf sighed. _What the hell…._

Then he was pulling her toward him. Scarlet gasped as Wolf buried one hand into her mess of curls and kissed her back.

All he could think of was the feeling of her mouth against his, and of her body in his arms. He never wanted it to end.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, but still not nearly long enough, Scarlet pulled back. "I'm getting sleepy," she said, somewhat apologetically.

"Okay," Wolf replied, disappointed, and reluctantly let her go. She went to fiddle with something in her bag, and Wolf scooted back so he could lie down in the space he had cleared among the crates. Scarlet came back over to him, and he was surprised when she crawled into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and draped her arm over his chest. Wolf put his arm around her waist.

He kissed the top of her head. "Good night," he whispered, barely biting back the "I love you" that wanted to follow. He had no right to say that to her. He had only known her for two days, and tomorrow she would hate him.

"Good night," Scarlet mumbled back into his shirt. He could tell from her breathing that she fell asleep soon after. Wolf, however, was wide-awake.

 _What am I supposed to do now?_ Wolf asked himself, almost panicking. _This has been the best day of my life, but tomorrow will be the worst. I'll have to hand her over to my pack, and she'll hate me._ He shuddered at the thought. _I'll never see her again, and who knows what they'll do to her?_ The thought was more painful than he could bear. _I have to do something to protect her. But what?_

Wolf lay thinking, wishing there was a possibility to consider. Finally, it struck him. _We could run away._ He was almost giddy at the thought. _We would be together and she'd never have to know what I truly am._ But then reality came crashing down. _But what about her grandmother? She'd probably still insist on going after her. And why would she run away with a man she's only known for a few days?_

Wolf sighed. _I can still ask her, at least._

He ruminated some more. _If she does find out the truth, she'll hate me. There's nothing I can do about that._ He sighed again. _She saw me almost kill three men and my teeth, and she's forgiven me for the few lies I've already revealed and almost getting her killed. Amazingly, after all that, she still likes me. But she'll never forgive the lies I'm still hiding. If she knew I was a genetically engineered Lunar soldier sent to interrogate her, she'd hate me._

 _What am I supposed to do? What_ can _I do?_

 _All I know is that I need to protect her. Even if she ends up hating me, I need to protect her. Even if it costs me my life, I need to protect her._

With that thought he fell asleep.

%

The next chapter is the scene where Wolf gives Scarlet the ID chip.


	2. But I Meant Every Apology

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 2: But I Meant Every Apology

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Wolf bribed the guard to let him into Scarlet's cell. When he stepped into the room, ducking his head to avoid hitting the door frame, he saw her lying on her bed. She froze when she recognized him, and then leaped off the bed. He watched her for a moment, as she grew angrier and angrier. Even seething with rage for him, she still looked stunningly beautiful. His heart panged.

"Scarlet," he said simply, not knowing what to say. He couldn't remember the well thought out words he'd been planning to say.

She screamed and lashed out at him. He let her hit him five times before grabbing her wrists. She pulled back for a kick, so he whipped her around and held her arms behind her. He would have been fine letting her take all her anger out on him, but he was afraid the guard would wonder if he did that. Instead he tried to look like he was restraining her.

"Let go of me!" she cried, stomping on his toes. She spit onto his chin. "You traitor! You bastard! Let go of me!"

Hoping that she had gotten enough out of her system, he released her, and she scurried away. "What? What do you want?"

Wolf wiped away the spit. Looking into her eyes, even as they were full of fury, his insides melted. "I had to see you."

"Why? So you could gloat over what a fool you made me out to be? How _easy_ it was to convince me that you—I can't believe I let you _touch me._ " She squirmed and wiped down her arms. How he wished he could tell her that he had meant every kiss, but he couldn't, not with the guard listening in. "Go away! Just leave me alone!"

She crossed her arms and turned towards the wall. Wolf struggled to find words.

"I lied to you about a lot of things," he said finally.

She snorted.

"But I meant every apology." He struggled for words again. "I never wanted to lie to you, or frighten you, or…and I tried, in the train…"

"Don't you dare," she cut him off, spinning around. "Don't you even _think_ about bringing that up, or trying to justify what you did to me. What your people have done to my grandmother!"

Upset by her words, Wolf took a step towards her. "Scarlet—" However, she backed away as far as she could and held up her hands in front of her.

"Don't come near me. I don't want to see you. I don't want to listen to you. I would rather die than ever be touched by you again." Her words hurt him more than she knew, but she was right to be angry. He decided that saying anything else would be pointless. He might as well get over what he really came for. He cast a quick glance at the guard watching from the door.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Scarlet," Wolf said, trying to sound confident and reserved so the guard wouldn't suspect him. "Because I didn't come to apologize. I came for something else."

"I don't care what you—"

Wolf stepped toward her and cradled her head. He pushed her against the wall as his mouth found hers. She tried to resist him but her struggles were in vain. At first he kissed her simply because he wanted to, trying to convey all the love and apologies that he couldn't say out loud. Then he pushed the ID chip into her mouth. He felt her struggles lessen as she sensed it.

He pulled back, whispering so quietly that the guard wouldn't hear, "Wait until morning. The world won't be safe tonight."

She stood still, staring at him. He took a lock of her hair in his fingers, and flinched involuntarily, knowing that this would be the last time he ever touched her.

Her anger returned, and she ducked around him, crouching on the bed. She covered her mouth with one hand and smashed the other into the wall, glaring at him. He watched her regretfully for a moment, savoring his last sight of her, which was somewhat ruined because he had to keep his expression blank for the guard's sake. Finally he went to the door. The guard let him out.

"I suppose we all have our thing," the guard snickered. Wolf walked away in silence, fervently hoping that Scarlet would be able to safely escape. Either way, he would probably be killed tomorrow for his betrayal.

%

The next chapter is Scarlet and Wolf's first meeting.


	3. You Were Being Disrespectful

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 3: You Were Being Disrespectful

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

For the seventeenth day in a row, Wolf sat at a table in the Rieux Tavern, idly watching the netscreens and ordering a new meal whenever he got hungry. He usually could eat six or seven meals before he left for the fights, so the first day he had just started ordering at the beginning of the small menu and gone sequentially. He had been through the whole menu several times by now, leaving out the few items he found he disliked. He waited patiently.

When Master Jael had given him this assignment, it had sounded like a nightmare, but these past two weeks hadn't been too bad. He got to try new foods, much more diverse than what was served at headquarters, and watch the netscreens all day. The nights at the fights weren't much different from brawling with the other members of the pack. But the hard part was yet to come.

When Michelle Benoit was kidnapped, Troya had brought Wolf one of Scarlet's dirty socks so he would recognize her scent. He had smelled her in the kitchen the past two Sundays, but she hadn't come into the restaurant. Until today.

He assumed she delivered her produce on Sundays. He had known when she stepped into the kitchen, and when he smelled her come into the restaurant, his heart started pounding. Now was when he needed to take action. After a minute, he finally got up the courage to turn and see what she was doing.

His breath caught when he saw her looking at him. It didn't help that she was even prettier in person, though he quickly squelched that thought. He tried to be as nonchalant as possible. _Scope out your prey, look for an opportunity._ First, he needed her to see his tattoo. Ultimately, he needed to gain her trust.

To his surprise, she walked right to his table and set down the sandwich she'd been carrying. "You had le croque monsieur?" she asked.

"Thank you," he replied, trying to remember all of the scenarios he had planned, but his mind blanked.

She picked up the three plates he'd finished with. "Are you sure you don't want us to just bring you the whole pig? It would save the servers the trouble of running back and forth from the kitchen."

His eyes widened, wondering if that was something they did on Earth, before he realized it was probably a joke. He looked down at the sandwich to cover his ignorance. "You have good food here."

"Fighting must work up quite an appetite," Scarlet said. Wolf started at that, then realized that it was a good thing if someone had already told her about him. Probably the blond waitress. He could smell her on Scarlet.

He fidgeted with his straw, trying to remember what he'd planned to say next. She hadn't glanced at his arm.

"Well. Enjoy," she said, picking up the dishes. He started to panic at losing this opportunity, when she paused. "Are you sure you don't want the tomatoes? They're the best part, and they were grown in my own garden. The lettuce too, actually, but it wasn't wilted like this when I harvested it. Never mind, you don't want the lettuce. But the tomatoes?"

She tipped the plates towards him. "I've never tried them," he said. They didn't have them on Luna.

Scarlet arched an eyebrow. " _Never?_ "

After a moment, he realized that eating her tomatoes would help gain her trust, so he picked them up and shoved them into his mouth. He chewed them, and found them to be rather good. "Not what I expected. But not horrible." He looked up at her. He wouldn't mind eating a few more, and he thought asking for more would make her happy. "I'll order some more of those, if I could?"

"You know, I don't actually work—"

"Here it comes!" said someone near the bar. The footage from the ball repeated on the netscreens, amid commentary from the customers.

Scarlet seemed to get upset. "Swine," she muttered. Then she dropped the plates on the table and went to the bar. She climbed up onto it and pulled out a cable. The screens went black. Scarlet argued with the crowd about they should show Linh Cinder some respect since she was going to be executed. He couldn't help but smile at an Earthen defending a Lunar.

Then a blond man stepped forward and spoke. She jumped off the bar, knocking off a lot of glasses, and punched him. Wolf watched their fight, and suddenly he got an idea.

He screeched his chair back, jumped up, and then lifted the blond man up by the neck. With his left arm.

"I believe you owe her an apology," he said. He wanted to look over at Scarlet, to see if she had noticed the tattoo on his arm yet, but he wasn't confident enough.

"Hey, let him go!" another man yelled, and grabbed Wolf's wrist, although he couldn't move it. Then the man swung a punch, but Wolf blocked it from the corner of his eye, his attention still on the blond man.

Finally deciding that he'd held him up long enough for Scarlet to see the tattoo, and not wanting to risk actually killing him, as she probably wouldn't think well of that, Wolf eased the blond man down and released the other man's fist.

"What's wrong with you? Are you some lunatic city transplant or something?" the blond man asked roughly.

"You were being disrespectful," Wolf replied, still not able to look at Scarlet.

" _Disrespectful?_ You just tried to kill me!"

The owner came in from the kitchen. "What's going on out here?"

"This guy's trying to start a fight," someone said.

"And Scarlet broke the screens!"

"I didn't break them, you idiot!" Scarlet yelled back.

The owner looked around. He pointed at Wolf. "You. Get out of my tavern."

"He didn't do any—" Scarlet began, and then she started arguing with the owner. Finally, he looked back at Wolf, who had just had another idea.

"I said get out!"

Wolf had noticed that the blond waitress was still on the ground. Seeing Scarlet's attention on him again, Wolf reached out his left hand and helped the waitress up.

"Thank you," she said.

Wolf turned back to the owner. "I will go, but I haven't paid for my meal." He thought that paying for some of Scarlet's mess might help gain her trust. "I can pay for the broken glasses as well."

Scarlet looked surprised, as he'd hoped. "What?"

"I don't want your money! I want you out of my tavern," the owner yelled.

Wolf glanced one last time at Scarlet. He wasn't sure how to read her expression, but it didn't seem unfriendly.

Finally, he dipped his head and left. He began to smile as he made his way to Scarlet's ship. He was already planning what to say next.

%

The next chapter is the scene in the alley.


	4. Do You Have Any More Tomatoes?

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 4: Do You Have Any More Tomatoes?

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Wolf waited in the alley. He would have known the ship was Scarlet's even without the sign "Benoit Farms and Gardens" on the side, just from the smell. He tried to plan out what to say so he wouldn't blank out again like he had in the restaurant. He already had his first line ready, stupid as it was.

He perked up when Scarlet came out, but she went to the back of her ship without noticing him. She fiddled with the crates in the back and seemed upset. He hoped it was about her grandmother.

She finally came to the front of the ship and stopped when she saw him. He was surprised to see a tear leak out, which she quickly brushed away. She studied him.

"I wanted to make sure you were all right," he said.

"I'm better off than Roland. His neck was already starting to bruise when I left."

Wolf looked towards the door. "He deserved worse." He looked back at Scarlet but couldn't read her expression.

"I wish you hadn't gotten involved at all. I had the situation under control."

"Clearly," Wolf said, and squinted. He had his next line planned. "But I was worried you might draw that gun on him, and such a scene may not have helped your case. As far as not being crazy, that is." He wanted to smile at Scarlet's expression, somewhat alarmed. He knew she owned a handgun from his research on her, and he had been able to tell it was tucked into her pants under her red hoodie in the restaurant from the smell of the gunpowder.

She reached for the gun. "How did you know?"

He shrugged. "I saw the handle when you climbed up on the counter." He didn't think he actually would have been able to see it from where he was sitting, but he hoped she wouldn't question that.

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm just fine. I have to go—behind on deliveries…behind on _everything_ ," She moved towards the ship's door. Wolf quickly tried to think of something else to say.

"Do you have any more tomatoes?" is what popped into his head. He pretended to be embarrassed. "I'm still a little hungry." He paused. "I can pay," he added.

Scarlet shook her head. "No, that's all right. We have plenty." She didn't take her eyes off of him as she went to the ship's hatch. She tossed him a tomato and a bundle of orange plants tied together by their stems. "Here, these are good raw too," she said.

Wolf held up the plants. "What are they?" he asked, intrigued. They didn't have them on Luna either.

He realized he had made a blunder as soon as she laughed. "They're carrots. Are you serious?"

He hunched his shoulders, embarrassed. "Thank you," he said, trying to move on from his mistake.

"Your mom never made you eat your vegetables, did she?" Scarlet asked. Wolf thought desperately for something else to say. Something shattered inside the tavern, making Scarlet jump. "Never mind. They're good, you'll like them." She opened the door and he flinched when the floodlights hit him.

He panicked. He hadn't even told her his cover name, much less mentioned the fights. He resorted to his emergency question. "I was wondering if you could use a farmhand?" He was embarrassed that he slurred his words, but he succeeded in regaining her attention.

She looked him over. "You're looking for work?"

He smiled, relaxing a little. "The money's good at the fights, but it doesn't make for much of a career. I thought maybe you could pay me in food."

Scarlet laughed. "After seeing the evidence of your appetite in there, I think I'd lose my shirt with a deal like that." She immediately blushed, and Wolf realized she thought he must be imagining her shirtless, but he didn't know what a girl looked like shirtless. He hadn't been interested in girls yet when he was twelve, and since then, until he came to Earth the only women he had seen were thaumaturges and the queen.

"What's your name, anyway?" she hurriedly asked.

He shrugged. "They call me Wolf at the fights."

" _Wolf?_ How…predatory."

Not sure how to read her tone, he just nodded.

"You might want to leave the street fighter bit off your resume." Wolf couldn't think what to say, but he got an idea. He scratched at his tattoo, to remind her of it.

"Well, they call me Scarlet. Yes, like the hair, what a clever observation."

Wolf saw an opportunity. "What hair?" he asked, softening his expression.

Scarlet seemed to like that. "Good one." Wolf smiled, thinking he was making some headway. Then suddenly she seemed to withdraw. "I'm really sorry, but we have a full staff already. I don't need any more farmhands."

Wolf tried to think of something to continue the conversation but couldn't. "I understand. Thank you for the food," he said instead.

"You should head to Toulouse, or even Paris. There are more jobs in the cities, and people around here don't take too kindly to strangers, as you may have noticed."

"Thanks for the tip." He smiled, thinking of a good way to end the conversation. Scarlet sat down and started the engine. "If you change your mind about needing a hand, I can be found at the abandoned Morel house most nights. I may not be great with people, but I think I'd do well on a farm." He smiled again. Then he thought to add, "Animals love me."

"Oh, I'm sure they do," Scarlet said, smiling back. She shut her door and he could hear her mutter, no doubt assuming he couldn't overhear, "What farm animals don't love a wolf?"

He was still smiling as her ship took off. He believed he had said enough. She knew his cover name and he had mentioned the fights. Now all he had to do was get back to his hotel room and comm Wynn to leave Scarlet's father on her farm today. And also comm the manager of the fights to finally arrange his fight with Hunter. He had been putting it off until Scarlet would come, having to endure ridicule as people teased him that he was too coward to face him. He hoped she would be there in time for it.

%

The next chapter is Wolf's betrayal.


	5. Scarlet, I'm Sorry

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 5: Scarlet, I'm Sorry

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

"Are you ready?" Wolf asked again as he backed towards the opera house. He didn't know why he asked her that, but he could think of nothing better to say.

Scarlet marched to the top of the stairs. "I'm ready."

He knew she wasn't really ready, but he couldn't tell her that. This was the last chance he would probably ever have to talk to her without one of the pack overhearing. A thousand things to say went through his head, but none of them would come out of his mouth. Finally he said simply, "Scarlet, I'm sorry," and opened the door. He knew the words would hardly make up for what would come next.

He could smell Jael and several other pack members hiding in the shadows, but none came forward, so he decided to act like they weren't there. He concentrated on keeping his face neutral, so none of them would suspect how much he liked Scarlet. That would ruin all of his plans.

Scarlet walked towards the stairs. When she stepped in the puddle in the center of the room, she looked first down, then up.

"Maybe they're sleeping," she said. Wolf walked towards her, wondering what Jael was waiting for. Scarlet stomped to the stairs. " _Hello?_ You have visitors!" There was no response.

Scarlet's portscreen chimed and she took it out. Disbelief filled her face as she read it. She looked up. "My dad's dead," she whispered. "Alcohol poisoning."

She seemed stunned, and he wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't, not with everyone watching. Instead he merely said, "Are they sure about that?" He was certain Scarlet's father had been killed by a pack member.

"You think they sent the comm by mistake?" she replied, like she was too shocked to process his question.

Wolf's effort to hide his emotions slipped a bit at seeing her vulnerability. "No, Scarlet. But I do think he was in danger of something much worse than a fondness for drinking."

Scarlet looked like she was having trouble processing his words. Then suddenly her attention shifted over his shoulder, and he could tell she recognized Jael's clothes by the horrified look that took over her face. He concentrated hard on keeping his face neutral.

"Hello," Jael said. "You must be Mademoiselle Benoit." Scarlet stumbled back onto the steps. Wolf decided to face Jael, now that he had revealed himself. He was met with a nod. "Alpha Kesley, so glad you've made it back safely. And if I am to correctly understand the comm the lady just received, Beta Wynn's task in Toulouse must be finished as well. It seems we will soon be a full pack again."

Wolf saluted and bowed. "I am glad to hear it, Master Jael." He forced his face and voice to be neutral, which became harder as Scarlet spoke. He didn't turn to face her.

"No. He brought me here to find my grandmother. He's not one of you anymore."

Jael smiled. "I see. I'm sure you are quite eager to see your grandmother. I hope to reunite you shortly."

"Where is she? _If you've hurt her_ —"

"She is quite alive, I assure you." Jael turned back to Wolf. "Tell me, Alpha, were you able to meet your objectives?"

Wolf launched into the prepared speech he'd been rehearsing all the way to the opera house. "I have questioned her to the best of my ability. She has a single, vague memory, but I doubt both its usefulness and its reliability. Time and stress seem to have had an effect on her recollections, and at this point I have no doubt she would create falsehoods if she believed they would benefit her grandmother." He held his breath, waiting to see how Jael would react.

"Wolf," Scarlet said from behind him, and it took all of his ability to stay as still as a statue.

"No matter," Jael said finally. "Omega Kesley was to inform you that our objectives have changed. Her Majesty is no longer concerned with identifying Selene."

Despite his efforts, Wolf's fingers twitched at this confirmation. He hoped this was a sign that he might be able to free Scarlet.

"Nevertheless, it has become clear to me that Madame Benoit has not yet given up all her secrets. Perhaps we can find another use for the mademoiselle."

Worried now that Jael might torture Scarlet for this further information, he lifted his chin. "If she'd had any additional information, she would have told me. I am sure her trust was complete." He tried to sound confident.

"I'm sure you've done very well. Don't be alarmed. I will see that your efforts are given proper recognition," Jael said, not guessing the real reason behind his words.

"Who's Beta Wynn?" asked Scarlet weakly. "What was his task in Toulouse?" Wolf ached to turn towards her, but he feared his composure might slip.

"Beta Wynn's task was to kill your father in a manner that would not raise suspicions," Jael said. "I did offer your father a chance. If he had found something useful on Madame Benoit's property, I think I truly would have considered letting him live, perhaps kept him as a slave. But he failed in the time we gave him, so I was forced to have him silenced. He knew too much about us, you see, and he had served his usefulness. I'm afraid we have little tolerance for useless Earthens." Jael smiled. "You appear to be ill, Mademoiselle. Perhaps you will need some rest before you're fit to see your grandmother. Rafe, Troya, won't you see the lady to her prepared room?"

Realizing that this could be the last time he ever saw Scarlet, Wolf turned around as Rafe and Troya grabbed her elbows. He saw her immediately go for her gun. He hurried to grab it first. If she shot someone, the chances of her being let go would drop dramatically. Also, Jael would wonder why Wolf hadn't stopped her.

He wasn't sure how he kept his expression blank as he took her gun, because the wide-eyed, frozen look she gave him nearly made his heart melt, even as he tried to keep his eyes off of her. He realized that this could be the last time he ever touched her, which gave him a chill.

Wolf handed the gun to Rafe and risked looking at Scarlet again. His defenses slipped a little at seeing her new, unfriendly expression. "A Loyal Soldier to the Order of the Pack?" she asked accusingly.

He gulped painfully. "No. Lunar Special Operative." Her look of disbelief haunted him as Rafe and Troya led her away. He was rooted to the spot, watching her back until she was out of view.

"You have my leave to rest until sunset, Alpha Kesley," Jael said pleasantly. "I can see that your trials have wearied you."

Wolf saluted him and walked off to find himself someplace private to think, very wearied from his trials, but probably not how Jael thought. He almost felt lonely, after having been with Scarlet for the past twenty-four hours. He just needed to concentrate on getting her free, rather than dwell on their time together. Once she was free, he could think about her as much as he wanted as he remained with the pack, never to see her again. Would his memories of her comfort him or bring him pain?

%

The next chapter is the scene where Scarlet leaves Wolf to go to the dining car.

I have a question for any readers from countries that don't speak English. This website says people from all over the world read my stories, but I wonder how people in, say, Malaysia have even heard of the Lunar Chronicles in the first place. Has it been translated a lot already, or do you read English versions, and if so, how do you get them? Please review or private message me, I'm very curious.


	6. Do You Want To Come To The Dining Car?

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 6: Do You Want To Come To The Dining Car With Me?

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

"Do you want to come to the dining car with me?" Scarlet asked.

Wolf looked at the door, uncertain. He was hungry, for sure.

She smiled, stunningly bright. "It has been almost a full two hours since you ate. You must be famished."

A burst of panic shot through Wolf's brain at the sight of that smile, almost blinding him. "No, thank you," he said quickly. "I'll stay here."

Her smile faltered. "Oh. All right. I'll be back soon."

As the door closed, Wolf pushed his hand through his hair with a relieved sigh. This day was getting harder and harder. At least he had a brief reprieve.

 _This is just an assignment, nothing more,_ he tried to tell himself. But that didn't stop him from remembering that smile over and over. Imagining how soft those lips would feel against his.

 _She wouldn't want me anyway, if she knew the truth,_ he tried to tell himself. _I should stop thinking about her. Except as the focus of my assignment._ He knew how hard that would be, when she would be back any minute, and they would be spending the rest of day in the train together. He still had to pump her for information as well. That was the whole point of him being there. It seemed like he had succeeded in the first step, gaining her trust.

 _I feel almost dirty though, having gained her trust, when she shouldn't trust me at all. I don't want to lie to her any more. But what choice do I have? What else can I do, besides fulfill my assignment? By tonight she'll be imprisoned by my pack, and I'll have to forget about her._

Wolf sighed. _I don't know why I told her about my past. I just wanted to improve her opinion of me, after seeing how disgusted she was after the fight. But it's not like it matters. Whatever she thinks about me now, she'll hate me tonight._ He shuddered.

 _I can't believe I touched her knee at the maglev station. I saw her bouncing knee, and felt an irrepressible urge to touch her. She probably thought it was weird. Though it is completely inappropriate, I still want to touch her._ He sighed again, trying hard to not imagine touching Scarlet again.

Wolf realized that he had started pacing back and forth across the cabin without noticing it. Suddenly an announcement started blaring out of a speaker. He smelled Scarlet coming down the hall and tried to school his features before she opened the door.

 _Now comes the hard part again._

%

The next chapter is the scene of the kiss.


	7. But I Still Don't Despise You

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 7: But I Still Don't Despise You

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

I worked extra hard on this chapter because it's such good material, so I hope you enjoy it.

%

"I'm glad you told me everything," Scarlet said over Wolf's shoulder.

He cringed. _Not everything. Not nearly everything. I still have a lot more secrets to reveal._ He almost shuddered, thinking about what her reaction would be when the rest of his lies were revealed. Unable to say anything else, he said simply, "I should have told you sooner." His body was tingling where she was touching him.

"Yes, you should have. But I still don't despise you." Wolf couldn't believe her words, but he couldn't believe what happened next even more. Scarlet kissed his cheek.

His body became rigid, his pulse pounding. _She kissed me!_ he thought wildly. He was grateful that the darkness hid the blush he could feel creeping up his cheeks.

He tried unsuccessfully to relax as the train drew closer. _I need to focus! Focus!_ The memory of her lips on his cheek still distracted him, though. Suddenly the train was beneath him and he knew he had to act fast. He shoved the bag off the trunk, and leaped. Scarlet clung to him.

He realized as soon as they landed that he had messed up in his distracted state. Scarlet slipped away from him.

She cried out and tried to hang on to him, but then she was falling. Wolf desperately lunged toward her and managed to catch her wrist as she went over the side of the train. She screamed and thrashed, eventually grabbing onto him with her other hand. He grunted as he pulled her up and rolled her away from the edge. He landed on top of her and hurried to check that she was all right, horrified at what had almost happened.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I lost focus, I slipped—I'm sorry. Scarlet. Are you all right?"

Trembling, Scarlet stilled his hands and smiled. "I'm all right." Wolf could only look on in horror. "I may have pulled something in my shoulder, but—" She looked at his arm. "You're bleeding."

Scarlet reached for his wound. He hadn't noticed it before, because he had been too concerned for her, but he could feel that it had reopened when he caught her. He grabbed her hand, still terrified for her. She was the most precious thing in the world, and he had almost gotten her killed. _And for what? To show off?_

"I'm all right," Scarlet said again. She put her arm around him and pulled him down. Wolf gulped, and after hesitating for a moment, he hugged her to him.

 _She smells so good. And this feels so right, like she belongs in my arms. I never want this to end._ But it had to end. After a minute, she started to pull away, and he reluctantly let her go. His breath hitched as he looked into her eyes. He was full of longing and uncertainty, and he didn't know how to deal with what he was feeling.

Then Wolf saw Scarlet arch her neck toward him, and he flung himself off of her in a panic. _Does she want me to kiss her?_ He would have loved to kiss her, but he knew she wouldn't want to kiss him if she knew the truth. The temptation was still there, though.

 _Could it really be that she might…like me back?_ Up until then it had never occurred to him that she could return his feelings. This was a scary new idea. He had thought it was going to be hard enough handing her over to his pack as things were before. Now things were even more complicated.

Feeling overwhelmed, he turned away to hide whatever emotion was on his face, not sure what it was, but not wanting Scarlet to see it. "We need to get down before we run into any tunnels," he said shakily to cover his panic.

He was glad that she didn't argue, and he hovered by her side as she crawled to the front of the train car. Scarlet laughed, though he didn't know at what. He swung himself down. She sat on the edge of the car. "Showoff." She held her arms out and he realized she was going to jump. He caught her and lowered her down as gently as possible. He wanted to keep hold of her forever, but instead he grabbed the bag and entered the car without looking her in the eyes. He felt very confused and conflicted.

He climbed onto a stack of crates and started moving them around. _We're probably going to sleep here, and there has to be plenty of room between us_ , he thought anxiously.

Scarlet finally came into the train car and climbed up to where he was. Wolf couldn't think what to say, so he didn't say anything. She pulled a comb out of her bag and started combing her hair. Eventually he couldn't pretend to still be moving crates, so he reluctantly sat beside her, as far as he could without it looking like he was trying to avoid her. He clasped his hands in his lap to keep from reaching out and touching her, and he hunched his shoulders as if he could barricade himself against her.

 _She's just an assignment_ , he tried to tell himself, but he knew that wasn't true anymore. She was the girl of his dreams, right in front of him, and he couldn't have her.

Scarlet reached out and traced a finger over his tattoo. Wolf went rigid. "Was Ran telling the truth? Do you think they'll kill you for leaving them?"

He hesitated. _She should be worrying about herself, not me._ "No. You don't have to worry about me."

She trailed her finger down a scar running from wrist to elbow. Desire coursed through him at her touch, barely restrained. "I'll stop worrying when this is all over. When we're all safely away from them." Wolf was unable to respond. She made it sound like they'd be able to get away and still be together, taunting him with an impossible future.

Her fingers lingered on his wrist. "What's this scar from? One of the fights?"

In his agitated state he didn't know how to answer, so he said simply, "Stupidity."

She leaned towards him and touched his temple. "How about this one?"

Wolf pulled his head away from her finger. "That was a bad one," he said, unable to concentrate on what he was saying with her looking into his eyes.

Scarlet touched her knuckle to his lip. "What about—"

"Please stop," he said desperately, grabbing her hand. _I can't take much more of this,_ he thought, helplessly focusing on her lips. She licked them, which nearly drove him crazy.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently. He couldn't come up with an answer. "Wolf?" All he could think of was her lips and how soft they would feel against his. She brushed her thumb against his hand and he inhaled sharply. It took all of his self-control to keep himself from reaching out and kissing her. She worked her hand up his arm to his bandage. Part of him wanted to tell her to stop again, but most of him was thrilled by the touch. His fingers twitched around her hand. Her soft, warm hand.

"They're just…they're what I'm used to," he said, unable to speak coherently. His voice was strained from near panic. His heart was pulsating erratically. He didn't want Scarlet to know how very scared he was.

"What do you mean?"

Wolf gulped. No words came. He urged his body to relax, but it was difficult when he was trapped by Scarlet's beautiful brown eyes. He gazed at her, stunning in the moonlight. Her fingers moved from his arm to his face.

 _I want her so badly. But if she knew the truth about me, she would hate me. I don't want to take advantage of her._ His rational mind tried to tell him this even as he nuzzled his cheek against her fingers.

"It came from a fight. Just another pointless fight. All of them," he murmured, barely knowing what he was saying. He was too focused on her lips.

Then she surprised him by leaning forward and kissing him. Softly. Just once.

His rational mind overpowered, he sighed. _What the hell…._

Then he was pulling her toward him. Scarlet gasped as Wolf buried one hand into her mess of curls and kissed her back.

%

For the rest of this scene, see Chapter 1.

The next chapter is a scene that was surprisingly missing from _Cress_.


	8. She's Princess Selene?

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 8: She's Princess Selene?

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

This is a scene I really wanted to see in _Cress_. It's not really enough for its own story, so I put it here, even though it's not about Scarlet and Wolf.

Expect these chapters to come out faster than before.

%

Cress hoped Thorne was right. Mistress Sybil had found them because of _her_ , and the guilt was as painful as the deep aches in her bones.

"How did you and Cinder meet Scarlet and Wolf?" Cress asked.

"Well, Cinder wanted to go to Rieux because she thought Scarlet's grandmother had housed Princess Selene. Then we found out that the wolf hybrids had taken her prisoner. Cinder insisted we try to save her, so we followed Scarlet's ID chip to Paris. At the time, though, I had no idea that Cinder was really Princess Selene, but—"

Thorne was cut off by Cress's gasp. "Cinder is _Princess Selene_?"

"Yeah. Did I not mention that before?"

"No!" Cress's mind was blown. She took a minute to process this information. "I read conspiracy theories that thought she might be, but I never put any stock in them! They seemed so ridiculous! I mean, one thought you were an undercover thaumaturge meant to assist Cinder's escape in order to start the war."

Thorne laughed. "Me, a thaumaturge?" He smiled. "I was pretty shocked when Cinder told us, too. She kept it secret for the first few days after we escaped, until Scarlet called her on it. It seems her grandma told her before she died. Cinder hadn't even told Iko."

"Who's Iko?"

"Oh, she's our spaceship." When Cress looked at him funny, Thorne smiled again. "She used to be Cinder's android, but apparently her stepmother destroyed her body. Cinder was carrying her personality chip around, along with your D-comm chip, and she installed her as the auto-control system so she'd have a body. You'll like her. She's a riot."

Cress still was somewhat shocked that Cinder was Princess Selene. "Is that why you're trying to dethrone Levana? So Cinder will be queen?"

"Ideally, yes, although Cinder doesn't seem too thrilled about becoming queen. Try to avoid mentioning that whenever possible."

"All right." Cress was looking forward to meeting Cinder even more now.

"So how did a girl born on Luna get stuck in a satellite and become an Earthen sympathizer, anyway?"

%

The next chapter is a scene with Wolf awake in the middle of the night on the Rampion.


	9. We Have All The Time In The World

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 9: We Have All The Time In The World

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

This scene didn't happen in _Cress_ , but something similar might have happened off camera.

%

Wolf lay awake in his bed on the Rampion. He had woken up from a nightmare where he was surrounded by fog. He could smell Scarlet all around him, but no matter which direction he went, he couldn't find her. He kept crying out her name, but there was no answer. He shivered at the memory, glad to know that Scarlet was safely across the corridor.

As happened many nights, Wolf could hear Scarlet tossing and turning in her bed. As always, he was tempted to go see how she was, but something stopped him. _If she wanted to see me, she would come over here._

Wolf sighed. He was getting impatient waiting for Scarlet to make the first move, but he knew he shouldn't rush her. _She's still upset about her grandmother dying, and maybe still shocked about me being a Lunar special operative. I need to give her time. It's obvious that she still likes me from how she acts when we're awake._ Wolf grinned, rubbing the cut on his lip. _She even kissed my wound today. And she still calls me her alpha male and lets me call her my alpha female._

Wolf was still embarrassed about the comment he had made earlier. He hadn't thought about how it sounded until it came out of his mouth. _I practically said "I love you" in front of everyone. Although it's true, Scarlet sure seemed upset. I hope that it was only because everyone else heard it, and not because she didn't like it. She probably thought that it was premature, but I fell in love with her on the journey to Paris, and that's never going to change._

Wolf thought back to the last two weeks. _These two weeks have been the best time of my life, except for when I was afraid for Scarlet when she was imprisoned by my pack. I get to spend every day with her, and if I can dare to hope, once we dethrone Levana, I might be able to spend the rest of my life with her._ Wolf was giddy at the thought. _Training Cinder is much more fun that training with my pack, although her inexperience can be frustrating._

 _I'm sure Scarlet doesn't think the last two weeks were as great as I do, what with her grandmother dying and being held captive. But hopefully since then has been better. She seems happy most of the time now._

Wolf sighed and turned over. He could no longer hear Scarlet moving around. _I just need to wait. We have all the time in the world._ With that thought, he fell asleep, still dreaming of Scarlet.

%

The next chapter is Wolf's fight with Hunter.


	10. A Tattoo Like Mine

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 10: A Tattoo Like Mine

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Wolf was getting anxious. His fight with Hunter was coming up soon, and Scarlet still hadn't shown up. He wondered if somehow her father hadn't mentioned the tattoo, or if she hadn't noticed his.

Finally, he caught her scent and relaxed. He watched her as she paced through the crowd. She stopped in a corner, still searching for him. He moved to join her.

"You came," he said enthusiastically. For some reason he couldn't describe, he felt happy to see her, even more than just because of his assignment.

Scarlet jumped and turned toward him. He stepped back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

She stepped forward, her face filling with anger, and punched him in the chest. It didn't hurt very much, as he was used to much harder punches. "Where is she?"

Wolf tried to keep a neutral expression, though it was hard. "Who?"

"My grandmother! What have you done with her?"

He looked down at her, trying to appear confused. "Your grandmother?"

Scarlet punched him again, and he flinched. "I know it was you. I know you took her and you're keeping her somewhere. I know it was you who tortured my dad! I don't know what you're trying to prove, but I want her back and I want her back _now_."

He glanced over her head to see the mediator trying to get his attention. "I'm sorry…they're calling me to the stage."

Scarlet grabbed his left wrist and aimed her gun at his tattoo. He felt a thrill rush up his arm. "My dad saw your tattoo, despite your attempts to keep him drugged up. I find it unlikely that there are two identical tattoos like this, and that you happen to show up in my life the same day my dad's kidnappers let him go after a week of _torturing_ him."

Wolf acted like he finally understood, and frowned. "Someone kidnapped your father…and your grandmother. Someone with a tattoo like mine. But they let your father go today?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" she yelled. "Are you really going to try and convince me you had nothing to do with it?"

It was hard to keep a smile off of his face, as amused as he was by Scarlet's antics. His wrist still tingled where she was holding it. Wolf looked up as the mediator tried to get his attention again. Everyone was looking at them. "I've been at the Rieux Tavern every day for weeks. Any of the wait-staff can vouch for that. And I've been _here_ every night. Anyone will tell you so."

Scarlet scowled. "Sorry if the people around here don't exactly seem like the trustworthy types."

"They're not," he said. "But they do know me. Watch. You'll see."

He tried to slip around her but she turned with him, her nails digging into his skin. "You're not leaving until you—" She paused as she saw the crowd watching them.

"Looks like the wolf has found himself a tender morsel tonight," the mediator said from the stage.

Hunter was behind him, leering at Scarlet. "Think I'll be taking that one home after I've destroyed dog-boy's pretty face!" he called, which irritated Wolf, though he didn't know why. He was used to such taunts, at the fights and among his pack. He kept his face neutral. Someone nearby asked him if he was afraid to test his luck.

Wolf turned back to Scarlet. "He's undefeated. But so am I."

Scarlet seemed to get even angrier. "I already commed the police and they'll be here any minute. If you just tell me where my grandmother is, you can leave, you can even warn your friends if you want. I won't shoot you and I won't tell the police about you. Just—just tell me where she is. _Please_."

He tried to look calm, even though it was hard when he heard the pleading in her voice. He thought it would be best to get away for now, and then talk more after he won the fight. He gently pried her fingers from his arm. In response, she aimed the gun at his chest.

"I believe your father did see a tattoo _like_ mine." He leaned toward her. "But it wasn't me." He thought he'd let her think about that for a while. He turned away and walked toward the stage.

As he was waiting on the stage, he risked a glance at Scarlet and saw her face full of rage. It unsettled him more than he would have thought, even though he should have expected it.

He felt more nervous about this fight than any other, even when he had fought before the queen. He desperately wanted to impress Scarlet, even more than just to fulfill his assignment, but he wasn't sure why.

Finally the fight started. As they exchanged blows, Wolf kept wondering what Scarlet was thinking.

Eventually Hunter dropped to his knees, and he found himself ready to snap Hunter's neck in his madness, but something stopped him. He glanced up and caught Scarlet's eye. All the pent up anger drained away as he saw her revulsion. He swallowed hard and leaped back, away from Hunter.

The horn sounded to end the fight, but he barely heard it. He was too focused on Scarlet and her disgust. As the mediator climbed back onto the stage, Wolf jumped off and ran out of the building as fast as he could.

As Wolf ran he thought, _This is who I am. And Scarlet doesn't approve_. He didn't understand why that bothered him so much.

Eventually he stopped running, and in his frustration, he let out a single, long howl.

%

The next chapter is what Wolf does during the special operatives' attack.


	11. I Know You Don't Want To Hurt Me

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 11: I Know You Don't Want To Hurt Me

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

In just a few minutes, the battle would start. He was positioned at the Eiffel Tower. A huge crowd of people surged around him, unconcerned. He knew that soon they would all be screaming and running away from him while he ruthlessly slaughtered them, but all he could think about was Scarlet.

This was the moment his life had been building towards for the past eleven years, but he had never wanted it to come. He didn't want to kill anyone, but he would have no choice once Jael took over his mind.

Despite knowing this, still all he could think about was Scarlet. How scared she must be, waiting in her cell. How angry she had been when he'd visited her. How he fervently hoped that she could safely escape in the morning. He doubted he would ever see her again. If he wasn't killed tonight by a police officer or someone else, he was sure to be killed tomorrow by the pack for his betrayal.

Finally he felt his mind being twisted away from him. He resigned himself to the inevitable. But Scarlet still stayed in his mind.

It should have been simple, like flicking a switch, and he would become a killing machine. But Scarlet complicated matters.

Instead of going mad and killing those around him, he found himself heading for the opera house. All he could concentrate on was that one single thought. _Scarlet._ He needed her.

He brushed past the humans around him, pacing towards the opera house. He smelled several other pack members along the way, killing indiscriminately, but they ignored him in their bloodlust.

Finally he reached the opera house. He flung open the door just in time to see Scarlet racing down the stairs. His heart leaped. But when she saw him, she paused, then quickly turned and ran down the other staircase. Just as he started towards her, he saw Ran chasing her. He saw red and ran after them. The door slammed shut behind him.

He reached the bottom of the stairs just as Ran threw Scarlet at a statue. She fell to the ground. Ran, with his focus on Scarlet, had let his guard down and didn't notice Wolf. He crouched, but Wolf roared and tackled him just as he sprang.

They fought for a minute, with Ran getting several scratches in, but no serious damage. Wolf caught Scarlet's eye as he flipped Ran over his shoulder. Then they sprang apart.

"Return to your post, Ran," Wolf said with a snarl. "This one is mine." Scarlet was his and he wouldn't let Ran hurt her, even if it meant killing his own brother.

Ran snorted. "And let you embarrass me—embarrass our family—with all your newfound sympathy? You're a disgrace." He spat blood onto the ground. "Our mission is to kill. Now, stand aside so I might kill her, if you're not willing to do it yourself."

"She is mine," Wolf repeated, his voice tinted with a low growl.

"I do not want to fight you over a human, brother." Ran looked at him with loathing.

"Then you will leave her," Wolf said, getting fed up with this conversation.

"She was left under my jurisdiction. You should not have abandoned your own post to come for her."

"She is _mine_!" Wolf's temper flared and he swiped at the nearest candelabra, tearing the bronze arm from the wall. Candlesticks scattered across the floor, but Wolf didn't take his attention off of Ran.

Finally, Ran snarled. "Then you've made your choice." He pounced, and Wolf batted him out of the air. They fought for another minute. Scarlet screamed at one point, but Wolf couldn't tear his concentration off of Ran.

Finally, Wolf had Ran pinned to the ground. His wolf side took over in the bloodlust, and he howled to the ceiling. He snapped his jaw around Ran's throat, disregarding the blood that gurgled up. After he released the body, he looked up to see Scarlet running away from him, up the stairs. His bloodlust wasn't sated just by killing Ran. He chased after her.

She had made it outside before he caught up with her. The animal in him, activated by Jael, was telling him to kill her, but the man still inside was trying to reign in that hatred. The man managed to slow the animal, but not stop it. He paced after Scarlet as she ran away.

A part of Wolf knew he could never live with himself if he hurt Scarlet. But another part of him still wanted to kill her.

As howls rose up across the city, Scarlet fell and rolled over, gasping. The man and the animal still fought inside him. He paused in the intersection, struggling, watching her.

"Wolf. What have they done to you?" she asked.

" _You_. What have _you_ done to me?" He knew his conflict was caused by her.

She made a vain attempt to scoot away from him, but he crouched over her. The man in him managed to keep the animal from biting her neck. Instead, he sniffed it.

"I know you don't want to hurt me, Wolf," Scarlet said desperately. He continued sniffing. "You helped me. You _rescued_ me."

"Things have changed." Things _had_ changed. His animal side was now struggling to get out.

"You protected me from Ran—it wasn't so you could kill me now."

"You don't know the thoughts going through my head." Even _he_ wasn't sure of the thoughts going through his head.

"I know you're different from them." She paused. "You said you never wanted to scare me. Well, you're scaring me."

Wolf growled, but Scarlet reached out and stroked his cheeks, and then kissed his temple. Wolf tensed as Scarlet angled his head back so he could see her eyes, snarling.

"Stop this, Wolf. You're not one of them anymore."

Her words brought the man to the forefront. "He's in my head," Wolf growled. "Scarlet. I can't—" He forced his head to turn away from her, scrunching up his face in an attempt to control his animal side.

Scarlet ran her fingers over his face and through his hair. "Just stay with me. Protect me, like you said you would."

Wolf was about to respond when he felt something hit his neck. He turned towards where it came from, bloodlust returning, and saw two running figures. Then everything went black.

%

The next chapter is the scene where Wolf wakes up in the Rampion.


	12. You're Alive

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 12: You're Alive

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Wolf woke up with a groan. He hurt all over. Then he saw Scarlet above him. "Are you all right?" she asked.

He felt nauseous and managed to roll away from Scarlet before he threw up. He heard two other voices but couldn't concentrate on them. Instead he turned back to Scarlet. "You're alive," he said, more relieved than he had ever been before. He had succeeded. He hadn't hurt Scarlet.

She smiled down at him. "Thanks to you."

"Thanks to _him_?" a man asked.

Wolf looked around for the first time. "Where are we?"

"You're aboard a cargo ship orbiting Earth," a woman said. "Sorry about the whole tranquilizer thing. I thought you were going to eat her."

"I thought I was too." He looked at the woman, thinking she looked familiar, but he couldn't place her until he saw her metal hand. Linh Cinder. "I think my queen is looking for you."

"Was that supposed to make me feel better about having him onboard?" the man asked.

"He's better now." Scarlet looked down at him. "Aren't you?"

Panicking, Wolf shook his head. "You shouldn't have brought me here. I'll only put you all in danger. You should have left me down there. You should have killed me."

The man released the safety on his gun aimed right for Wolf.

"Don't be ridiculous," said Scarlet. "They did this to you. It's not your fault."

Worried that he might try to hurt her again, he said, "Scarlet…if anything happened to you because of me…"

"Do you intend to harm anyone aboard this ship or not?" Linh Cinder asked.

Wolf looked around at everyone, his eyes lingering on Scarlet. "No," he whispered. He certainly didn't _want_ to harm anyone.

A moment later, Linh Cinder said, "He's telling the truth."

"What? And _that's_ supposed to make me feel better?" the man asked.

"Kai is going to make an announcement!" another woman said, who Wolf couldn't see. Everyone's focus went to the netscreen, where Emperor Kaito was talking about the attack. Wolf hissed in pain as he sat up to see better, but the pain seemed to disappear as Scarlet's fingers tightened around his hand.

%

The next chapter is Wolf's first breakfast on the Rampion, an original scene.


	13. What Do You Want For Breakfast?

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 13: What Do You Want For Breakfast?

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

This is the scene of Wolf's first breakfast on the Rampion with Scarlet, Cinder, Thorne, and Iko. It's another scene that's not from the books, but it popped in my head when I though it would be funny to have Wolf tell Cinder about Scarlet's bar speech on her behalf.

%

Wolf woke up slowly, not sure where he was. Everything smelled different. This was not the dormitory at headquarters. This was not the room he stayed at in Rieux. This was not the train where he'd slept next to Scarlet.

The thought of Scarlet perked him up. Wherever he was, he could smell _her_. He opened his eyes. The only thing he could see in the dark was a window filled with stars. Suddenly he was wide-awake.

The day before flashed through his mind. Saving Scarlet from Ran. Almost killing her himself. Then waking up on a spaceship, where he still was, he realized. His body was covered with aching wounds.

When Thorne had shown them where to sleep the night before, Wolf had waited for Scarlet to choose a room before taking the one across the corridor from her.

Wolf got out of the bed, eager to find Scarlet. He opened the door and smelled her in the galley along with Cinder and Thorne.

They were all seated at the table, eating. Scarlet turned toward him and smiled when he came in. "Wolf! Good morning!"

Wolf couldn't help but smile back, though he still felt nervous, even after their talk the night before, when it seemed like Scarlet had forgiven him for everything. "Good morning."

Cinder, Thorne, and Iko all said good morning as well.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Scarlet asked.

"I guess I could stand another can of tomatoes."

"You can't have tomatoes for breakfast!" Scarlet looked horrified.

Wolf was confused. "You gave me a tomato for breakfast at your house."

Scarlet paused. "That was special circumstances. How about some cereal?"

"Okay. I haven't have cereal since I was twelve."

"Not since you were _twelve_?" Thorne sounded shocked.

"No, they didn't serve it to us as soldiers."

"Well, I'm afraid we only have powdered milk, so your first cereal won't be as good as if it was fresh, but you'll have to make do," Thorne said.

Scarlet stood up. "I'll get a bowl ready for you. Go ahead and sit down."

"Okay." Wolf sat next to where Scarlet had been sitting, across from Cinder and Thorne.

"You became a soldier when you were twelve?" Cinder asked.

"Yes. Two thaumaturges took me from my family one morning and I had to undergo various physical and genetic modifications. Then for the last eleven years all I did was train with the other operatives."

"That's horrible!" Scarlet said, sitting back down. She set a bowl in front of him, filled with colorful pieces floating in milk.

"What's this?"

Scarlet looked confused. "It's cereal. You said you'd had it before."

"But the cereal on Luna wasn't so colorful."

"It's good, just try it," Thorne said. Wolf scooped up a few pieces and put them in his mouth. His face must have looked funny, because Thorne started laughing.

"It's so sweet!" Wolf took another bite and decided he liked it. He finished it quickly and Scarlet got him another bowl.

"I hope you have plenty of food on this spaceship, because this guy eats a ton." Scarlet poked Wolf in the shoulder.

"I can't help it, that's just how they made me."

"Would you like some coffee?" Thorne asked.

Wolf was about to say that he'd never had coffee, when Scarlet spoke up. "Wolf doesn't need coffee."

"Why not?" Thorne asked. Wolf wondered that too, and turned to face her.

"He's already energetic enough. He doesn't need more stimulation. Look at his fingers, and his legs are bouncing under the table."

"I guess you're right," Thorne said.

Wolf decided to take Scarlet's advice and not have any coffee. They ate in silence for a minute. Scarlet got him a third bowl of cereal.

"What's your real name, Wolf?" Scarlet asked eventually.

"It's Ze'ev Kesley. But you can still call me Wolf if you prefer."

"Hmm, Ze'ev…." Scarlet thought for a moment. "I think I'll stick with Wolf. It's what I'm used to."

"I guess Wolf it is, then," Thorne said.

Cinder, or Princess Selene, had been mostly quiet. Wolf wanted to bring something up with her. "Selene…" he started.

"Call me Cinder," she said immediately.

"Okay. I just wanted to thank you for saving Scarlet from me last night. I don't think I could have lived with myself if I had hurt her, and who knows what I might have done if you hadn't come along. And now we're both safe here together."

Cinder smiled, and Wolf felt Scarlet take his hand. He turned to her, and she smiled herself. Wolf smiled back.

"Actually, I'm glad I saved you too. I've decided to let you train me so I can become powerful enough to defeat Levana."

"Good. Also, I suppose I have you to thank for bringing Scarlet and I together in the first place. If my pack hadn't been searching for you, I never would have met her." Wolf looked over at Scarlet and smiled again.

"How did you two meet?" Iko asked. Wolf was still not used to her voice from the speaker.

Scarlet smiled. "Well, unknown to me, my grandma knew about you, Cinder, though I don't know how. The special operatives kidnapped her for information. Wolf was assigned to bring me to them and find out what I knew, though I didn't know much. But he decided he liked me and tried to rescue me from the pack." Scarlet smiled at Wolf, and he blushed, unable to look at her. He thought "fell in love" was more accurate, but he couldn't admit that to Scarlet, especially not in front of the others.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Iko squealed.

"You didn't know your grandma was housing me?"

"No, although she told me about you." Scarlet frowned. "Right before she died."

"I'm so sorry, it's my fault she died."

"It's not your fault, Cinder," Thorne said. "You didn't kill her, those wolf-men did."

Cinder still looked guilty. "I was being kept in a suspended animation chamber in a secret room under your hanger. For eight years."

"Really? There's a secret room?" Scarlet looked shocked.

"Yeah, you get to it by pulling up the bottom of one of the metal cabinets."

"I had no idea you were there. To think, we spent all that time on the same farm and didn't even know about each other."

"There was an operating table, too, where I assume someone did my cybernetic surgeries."

"Wait, you don't remember who did your surgeries?"

"No, I don't really remember anything before my stepfather took me to New Beijing after the surgeries when I was eleven. When we visited your farm looking for your grandmother, I just had a very vague memory that led me to the secret door."

"You visited my farm? Just recently?"

"Yes. I had heard that your grandmother might know something about me, so I went there, but we just found her ID chip. Then your friend Emilie showed up and told us that you had gone after her. We went into town looking for a power cell for this ship and were attacked by the wolf hybrids. One of them told me that they had your grandmother, so I tracked you down with your ID chip." Cinder hung her head. "But I was too late."

Scarlet had gone pale listening to Cinder. "You mean the special operatives attacked Rieux?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. They were only there looking for me, but they probably killed a lot of the people there." Cinder shuddered.

Scarlet looked upset. Not knowing what to say, Wolf squeezed her hand under the table. "So you saw Emilie?" Scarlet asked, looking like she was trying to think about something besides the attacks.

Thorne got a wistful look. "What a beauty." Cinder gagged.

"Yes, we scared her pretty well. She was afraid we were going to kill her, so much so that we couldn't get any information out of her until I used my gift, which I hate doing."

"Actually, speaking of Emilie, I should probably send her a comm telling her that I'll be gone for longer, with more details about watching the farm, if I'm going to stay with you guys for now. Can I do that without it being traced back here?"

"I can handle that," Iko said. "It's possible the special operatives are watching her comms, now that they know you're with Cinder, and they might know that Emilie's your friend, but I think I can manage."

"I don't think they know about Emilie," Wolf said. "At least not from the information I was given. It listed a few of your other friends, though." Wolf paused, then smiled. "You know, the first time I met Scarlet, she was defending you, Cinder."

"Really?" Cinder looked embarrassed.

"Yeah. We were in a tavern the day after the ball, and they kept showing your picture on the netscreens. Scarlet got mad and climbed up on the bar to pull out the netlink cable. Then she made a big speech about how you were going to be executed and everyone should show some respect." Scarlet had started blushing as he said this.

"That shows some guts, standing up for a Lunar," Thorne said.

"So how did you three meet?" Scarlet asked to change the subject.

"Cinder rescued me from prison when she was escaping. We left through the sewer system, and we had to walk through some _really_ disgusting stuff to get out of there." Thorne shuddered.

"Why were you in prison?"

"I stole some stuff, including this spaceship."

"You're a thief?"

"I prefer criminal mastermind."

Cinder snorted. "And Iko was my stepmother's android. We'd been friends for years, but Adri destroyed her body. This was the first 'body' I was able to find for her."

"I'm planning to get an escort droid body as soon as possible," Iko added. "I've always wanted to be more human."

Wolf was skeptical but he didn't say anything. An android that wanted to be more human?

They ate the last of their breakfast in silence.

"Well, if we're all done eating breakfast, are you ready to start training, Cinder?" Wolf asked.

"Don't you want to rest, because of your wounds?" Scarlet asked, concerned.

"I've had much worse than these, and still had to train. It doesn't really bother me."

"If you're sure," Cinder said. They all got up and moved to the cargo bay. Wolf had already planned out their first few tasks. This was going to be much nicer than training with the pack, and he was looking forward to showing off in front of Scarlet, who smiled at him from her perch on top of a crate.

%

The next chapter is Wolf waking up with Scarlet gone.


	14. Where's Scarlet?

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 14: Where's Scarlet?

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

When he woke up, Wolf first noticed the pain. Two spots on his chest hurt like crazy. He reached for one of them, and felt stitches under a bandage. The other spot was the same. He tried to remember how he got hurt, but something was wrong with his brain. He felt confused.

A light turned on and Wolf sat up. He blinked until he could sort of focus on an old man with a hat standing in the doorway.

"Good, you're up. But you should lie back down." The old man typed something into his portscreen and left.

Wolf spent some time frowning at the empty room he was in until he heard feet pounding and smelled Cinder coming. She burst into the room. "Wolf! Thank the stars. We were so worried. How do you feel?"

Wolf tried to answer, but he still felt confused.

The old man appeared again, carrying something. "He is still under heavy painkillers," he said. "Try not to ask too many confusing questions, if you would."

"What happened?" Wolf finally got out, slurring his words.

"We were attacked by a thaumaturge," said Cinder, coming closer. "You were shot. We didn't know…but you're all right." Cinder turned to the old man. "He's all right, isn't he, doctor?"

The old man flashed a light in Wolf's eyes and he flinched back. "He's better than I would have expected," he said. "It seems you're on target to make a full recovery, so long as you can avoid re-opening your wounds in the meantime."

"We're on Earth," Cinder said. "In Africa. We're safe here, for now."

While the other two were talking, Wolf realized something was wrong. He tilted his head back and sniffed. "Where's Scarlet?" He couldn't catch even a trace of her scent, but surely she would have visited him if he was injured?

Worried now, Wolf started to get angry. "I can't smell her. Like she hasn't been here in…like she isn't here."

The old man pressed something against his forehead, but Wolf snatched it away. " _Where is she?_ " he yelled.

"Now that is precisely the type of jerky movement you should be avoiding," the old man said. Wolf snarled at him.

"She's not here," said Cinder, and Wolf turned his glare on her. Cinder looked nervous, but Wolf didn't care. He just wanted answers. No, what he really wanted was Scarlet. "The thaumaturge took her. During the fight on the ship. She was alive—I don't think she was even injured. But the thaumaturge took her aboard the podship. Jacin thinks she needed Scarlet to pilot it."

As this news sank into his brain, Wolf was seized with terror. His jaw hung open and he shook his head. Scarlet had been taken by a thaumaturge? The ghastly possibilities that could follow from that scenario started running through his head.

"Wolf…"

"How long? How long ago…?" How much pain had she already endured?

"Five days," Cinder said.

Wolf grimaced and turned away. Scarlet. His Scarlet. Gone. Rage and anger threatened to bubble over, but suddenly his breath hitched and they were replaced with a mind-numbing fear. He collapsed over his knees and put his good arm over his head. Despite the horrors that she could face if she was alive, he was seized by panic that Scarlet could already be dead. He had failed her the first time he should have protected her, and now he would probably never see her again. What would be the point of continuing to live if Scarlet was gone?

Cinder crouched before him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "But we will find her. We're trying to come up with some way to get to Luna, and we'll find her. We'll rescue—"

Wolf jolted his head up. Cinder didn't seem to understand the seriousness of Scarlet's capture, and that made Wolf furious again.

" _Rescue her?_ " he seethed. "You don't know what they'll do to her—what they've already done to her!" Suddenly, filled with rage, Wolf jumped off the bed and upended it against the wall, without really knowing what he was doing. He was about to turn on Cinder when he felt a tiny prick on his back, and suddenly everything went black.

%

The next chapter is the next time Wolf wakes up.


	15. I Failed Her

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 15: I Failed Her

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Wolf woke up again in the same room. He still felt confused. It was dark, but someone whose smell he didn't recognize was in the room. He turned his head and saw a girl at the netscreen. He reached out, grabbed her wrist, and spun her around. "Who are you?"

The next few minutes seemed like a blur. A royal guard came into the room when the girl screamed, and then the old man who had been there before came in. Wolf started to relax when he smelled Thorne come into the room, but he was wearing something over his eyes and didn't seem to recognize Wolf.

A worry started in the back of his head. Where was Scarlet? He vaguely remembered Cinder saying that she had been taken, but surely that must have been a nightmare.

Cinder finally showed up, and she hugged Thorne. After she said hello to the girl, she cleared her throat. "And, Wolf, you're awake. This is…I'm…er, listen, Thorne—you were spotted in a nearby city. They're already pulling together search parties. This whole area is about to be flooded with people searching for us. We need to get out of here. Now."

"Cinder?" Wolf asked desperately. "I had a dream where you said…you told me that Scarlet…" He trailed off, waiting for her to deny it.

Cinder gulped. "Wolf…" She didn't have to explain. Her face said it all. "It wasn't a dream. She was taken." Wolf slumped against the wall, trying to control the fear that was overwhelming him.

"Wait, what?" Thorne asked. "What happened?"

"Scarlet was taken by the thaumaturge after we were attacked."

Thorne cursed.

"We believe she was taken to Luna, and I have an idea. For how we can get onto Luna without being seen, and how we can find her and save her. And now that we're all together again, I believe it can work. You just have to trust me. And right now—we can't stay here. We have to leave."

Wolf took no hope from Cinder's talk of rescuing Scarlet. "She's dead," he whispered. "I failed her." He felt awful admitting it, but it was true. He had promised to protect her, and he had failed.

"Wolf. She's not dead. You don't know that."

"Neither do you." Wolf hunched over and buried his face in his hands. His shoulders began to shake as grief welled up inside him. Cinder was just taunting him with thoughts that Scarlet might still be alive.

She stepped closer. " _She's not dead_. They'll want to keep her for…for bait. For information. They wouldn't just kill her. So there's still time, there's time to—"

As Cinder spoke, rage was filling Wolf, and finally it spilled over. He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the wall. "You think I want that?" he growled. "For them to keep her, _alive?_ You don't know what they'll do to her—but _I do_." His fury was quickly buried by terror and misery. "Scarlet…"

He dropped Cinder and ran out of the room, down the hall. He stopped, and then let out the most wretched howl imaginable. Maybe if he howled loud enough, Scarlet could hear him on Luna and know that he missed her.

%

The next chapter is the scene where Wolf and Scarlet jump out of the train.


	16. Are We Jumping?

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 16: Are We Jumping?

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Scarlet returned to the train room, where Wolf was pacing. "I just heard the announcement. Do you know what's going on?"

"No. I wondered if you might."

"Some sort of delay. It seems odd to clear the corridors, though."

As she talked, Wolf noticed Ran's scent coming from Scarlet, to his dismay. He didn't know why that was, but he didn't like it. "You smell…" he started, but didn't know how to explain.

Scarlet laughed. "I _smell_?" she asked.

Realizing how what he said had sounded, Wolf shook his head. "Not like that. Who did you talk to out there?" Why would Ran have talked to her?

Scarlet frowned. "Why?" she snapped. "Is it any of your business?"

His jaw tensed. He was going about this the wrong way. "No, that's not what I—" He paused, noticing an android at the door. It knocked and Scarlet yanked the door open.

It rolled into the room. "We are performing an identity check for the safety of all passengers. Please show your ID for scanning." It held out a scanner and scanned both of their wrists.

"What's going on?" Scarlet asked. "We scanned our tickets when we boarded."

"You are not to leave this room until further instructions are given."

"That wasn't an answer."

Wolf recoiled when he saw a syringe extend from the android. Memories of needles burrowing under his skin, turning him into the monster he was, came back to him. Scarlet and the android said a few things, but Wolf didn't hear them. He was too focused on the needle.

After a moment he was able to overcome his fear enough to stretch out his arm. He cringed as the needle entered his elbow. Soon it was gone and he backed away, pulling his arm to him protectively.

The android took blood from Scarlet. "What exactly are you looking for?" she asked.

"Initiating blood scan," said the android, followed by a clatter of humming and beeps. "Scan complete. Please shut the door and remain in this room until further instructions are given." The android left.

"You already said that," Scarlet said. She slammed the door shut with her foot. "What was that about? I have half a mind to comm the maglev customer service and issue a complaint."

While she had been talking, Wolf had moved to the window. He finally realized what he'd been sensing. "We're slowing down." A moment later, Wolf started hearing wailing. "Do you hear that?" They stood in silence for a moment.

"What's going on out there?" Scarlet asked. An announcement came on about a medical emergency. "The plague," she said in disbelief. "They'll put the whole train on lockdown. We'll all be quarantined." Sounds came from the corridor. "No. They can't keep us here. My grandma—!" Scarlet's voice hitched.

Wolf was thinking fast. There was no point staying here if they were going to be quarantined. They would have to jump. He trusted his own ability to jump, but he doubted Scarlet's. "Get your things," he said, and flung open the window.

"Are we jumping?"

"Yes. But they might be expecting it, so we have to do it before the train slows too much. They're probably prepping enforcement androids right now to round up runaways."

"If it is letumosis, we've probably already become a quarantine."

Wolf thrust his head out of the window and looked around. Everything seemed fine. He pulled inside. "Now's our best chance." He pulled Scarlet's bag onto his shoulder.

"Well, this seems dangerous," Scarlet said.

"We'll be fine," he assured her, studying the landscape. He felt the train start to decelerate faster. "They're braking. We'll start slowing down faster now." He inclined his head. "Climb onto my back."

"I can jump myself."

" _Scarlet_ ," he said sternly. There was no way she could jump herself without getting hurt.

"What? It'll be just like jumping off the barn into a haystack. I've done that a hundred times." Did she really believe that?

"A haystack? Honestly, Scarlet, it'll be nothing like that." He could tell she was about to argue again, and they were running out of time. He decided to carry her. She gasped as he picked her up. He felt something stir inside him as he took her into his arms, but he tried to ignore it. He had to focus.

He got up on the windowsill and jumped. Scarlet yelped and grabbed his shoulders. She dug her fingers in harder when they landed.

Wolf hurried into the forest, out of sight of the train. "All right?" he asked.

"Just like"—she caught her breath—"a haystack."

He laughed and found that he didn't want to put her down. She felt so good in his arms. That thought scared him, so her set her down immediately.

She punched his arm. "Never do that again."

He smiled. "We should move farther in, in case someone saw us." She followed him into the trees. When the train had passed, Scarlet took her portscreen out of the bag on his shoulder.

"Great. The nearest town is twenty miles east of here. It's out of our way, but maybe someone can give us a ride to the next maglev station."

"Because we seem so trustworthy?" Wolf had a better plan.

"What's your idea?"

"We should stay on the tracks. Another train will be by eventually."

"And _they'll_ give us a lift?"

"Sure." He was confident of his ability to jump onto a train.

They had started down the tracks when Wolf caught a trace of Ran's scent, which made him pause. He must have decided to jump too.

"What—" Scarlet started, but Wolf spun on her, putting his hand over her mouth. He looked and listened for Ran, and tilted his nose up to sniff the air. There were two other pack members in the forest as well.

Wolf released Scarlet and stood still, listening. Eventually, he heard a wolf's howl, a pack member communicating his position. Two others soon followed.

"Friends of yours?" Scarlet eventually asked.

"They won't bother us," he said, starting down the tracks.

Scarlet snorted and followed. "Well, isn't that a relief. We're stranded in wild wolf territory, but as long as you say they're not going to bother us…" She started to put her gun away.

Not wanting her to get suspicious, he repeated, "They won't bother us. But you might want to keep that out anyway, just in case."

%

The next chapter is Wolf and Scarlet walking in the forest.


	17. You Or A Pack Of Wolves?

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 17: You Or A Pack Of Wolves?

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

They had been walking for hours without saying much. Wolf knew he should be questioning Scarlet, but he couldn't think what to say. He was all too aware of how close she was to him, and it made him nervous. As they walked, he kept trying to put some distance between them, but she kept closing the gap. He kept imagining what it would be like to walk holding hands with her, which made him more nervous because he knew that wasn't at all appropriate. His hands were twitching more than normal. He kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

Eventually, Scarlet put her hoodie back on and pulled out her portscreen. "There's a junction coming up, in about a half mile," she said.

"Good. Whatever trains were scheduled to come through on these tracks won't be making it through any time soon. We should start seeing some trains after the junction."

"And when this train comes, how do you plan on getting us onto it?"

"Same way we got off the last one." He grinned, confident in his ability and amused by the skepticism on Scarlet's face. "Like jumping off a barn, was it?"

She glared at him. "The comparison doesn't work as well for jumping back _onto_ a train."

Unable to explain why he could do it, he just grinned back until she turned away.

Wolf caught another trace of Ran's scent, and stopped to look behind them again.

"So. Who would win in a fight—you or a pack of wolves?" Scarlet asked.

He frowned at her, wondering why she was asking. "Depends. How big is the pack?"

"I don't know, what's normal? Six?"

"I could win against six. Any more than that and it could be a close call," he said seriously, but she smirked and he realized that this was a joke to her.

"You're not in danger of low self-esteem, at least."

"What do you mean?" he asked, deciding to play along.

"Nothing at all. How about you and…a lion?"

"A cat? Don't insult me." Scarlet laughed, and he wanted to smile.

"How about a bear?"

"Why, do you see one out there?"

"Not yet, but I want to be prepared in case I have to rescue you."

This time Wolf couldn't help but smile. "I'm not sure. I've never had to fight a bear before." He caught the scent of water nearby and cocked his head toward it. "There's a lake that way, maybe a hundred yards. We should refill the water."

"Wait." Scarlet's brow creased as she inched toward him. "Do that again."

Suddenly nervous, he took a half step back. "Do what?"

"Smile." Wolf panicked, realizing that she had seen his teeth, despite his care to keep them hidden. She would think he was a freak, and he couldn't bear that. He clenched his jaw and shrank back. He didn't move, however, when she reached forward and cupped his chin, realizing that it was too late to do anything about it now. He watched in horror as her expression changed as she pulled his lips open and stared at his teeth. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and turned his face away.

"Implants?"

He scratched the back of his neck, unable to look at her. He knew she would never smile at him again. He was lucky she hadn't just run away.

"That Order of the Pack sure takes this wolf thing seriously, don't they?" Scarlet asked. Wolf didn't know how to respond. "So are there any other oddities I should know about? A tail, perhaps?"

Feeling insulted, Wolf finally turned toward her, but was shocked to find her smiling back at him.

"I'm joking. They're only teeth. At least they're not implanted on your scalp like that guy at the fights had."

He was amazed that she could still smile at him, after seeing his hideous teeth. His embarrassment started to ebb away, but not completely.

Scarlet nudged his foot with hers. "All right, I'll accept that smile for now. You said you heard a river nearby?"

Grateful for a change of subject, Wolf ducked back from her. "A lake. I can smell it."

"Of course you can." She seemed skeptical but she followed him into the trees.

%

The next chapter is the scene at the lake.


	18. Is There Any More Food?

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 18: Is There Any More Food?

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

When they arrived at the lake, Scarlet started drinking handful after handful. Wolf slicked wet fingers through his hair.

"I don't believe it," she said. He looked at her questioningly. "Your hands aren't twitching." She pointed at his hand, and he curled it into a fist, suddenly nervous, but he tried to hide that nervousness. "Maybe the forest is having a good effect on you."

Wolf filled the water bottle and put it back in the bag. He wasn't sure why he wasn't fidgety like usual. "Maybe so." His stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything since Scarlet's farm besides half of a protein bar. "Is there any more food?" he asked hopefully.

"No. I didn't realize we'd be living off our own reserves." Scarlet laughed. "Now that you mention it—here I am thinking the fresh air must be working a miracle, when you're probably just suffering from low blood sugar. Come on, maybe we'll come across some wild berries or something." Wolf turned as he saw six ducks entering the other side of the lake. "Or…do you think you could catch one of those?" she asked.

He smiled. This would be easy.

A few minutes later the duck was cooking. Wolf decided he needed to start asking questions. He hoped he could make it sound like he was just making conversation. He started with, "How long have you lived on the farm?"

"Since I was seven."

"Why did you leave Paris?"

"I was miserable there. After my mom left, my dad preferred to spend his time at the bar instead of with me. So I came to live with Grand-mere."

"And were you happier there?" He asked the question because he found himself interested in the answer, even though it probably would have nothing to do with Selene.

She shrugged. "It took some getting used to. I went from being a pretty spoiled city kid to getting up at dawn and being expected to finish my chores. I had my share of rebellions. But it wasn't the same…when I lived with my dad, I used to throw fits and tantrums, break things and make up stories and anything I could, just to get his attention. To get him to _care_. But I never did any of that with Grand-mere. We would sit in the garden on warm nights and just talk, and she would actually listen to what I said. She treated my opinions like they were valid, like I had something worthwhile to say. Half the time we'd end up fighting with each other, because we both have such big opinions and are too stubborn to ever admit we're wrong about something, but there would always reach this point, every single time, when one of us would be yelling or just about ready to stomp away and slam the door, and then my grandma would just start laughing. And then of course I would start laughing. And she'd say that I was just like her. She'd say that I was bound to have a tough life, because I was just like her."

He realized that he should probably stick to the subject. He waited for her to calm some before asking, "Was it always just the two of you?" Wolf realized as he asked this that he could smell Ran coming closer than the distance he'd maintained as they walked, and it puzzled him.

"Yep, just the two of us. Grand-mere never married. Whoever my grandpa was, he's been out of the picture for a long time. She never really talked about it."

"And you didn't have any siblings? Or…adopted siblings? Wards?" Wolf cringed, realizing that he was being too obvious, but luckily Scarlet didn't get suspicious.

"Wards? No, it was just me. How about you? Any siblings?"

"One. A younger brother." Wolf could smell Ran still getting closer. He could probably overhear them now. Wolf needed to be careful about what he said. The last thing he wanted was for Ran to know he liked Scarlet.

"Where's he now? Does he still live with your parents?"

"No. Neither of us have spoken to our parents in a very long time."

"Not getting along with your parents. I guess that's something we have in common, then."

Wolf had leaned over to adjust a drumstick and his grip locked as she spoke. He let go when a spark flew at him. Her words stirred something inside he that he'd long tried to keep hidden, and he couldn't keep the emotion from his voice when he replied, "I loved my parents."

"Oh. Are they dead?"

Wolf tried to rein in the hurt. He hadn't talked to anyone about his parents since he was taken from them. "I don't know." He tried to explain. "There are rules that come with being a member of the pack. One is that you'll cut all ties with people from your past, including your family. Especially your family."

Scarlet shook her head. "But if you had a good home life, why did you even join them in the first place?"

"I wasn't given a choice," he said bitterly. Thinking of Ran nearby, he added, "My brother wasn't given one either when they came for him, a few years after they took me, but that never seemed to bother him like it bothered me…"

He stopped, realizing that he was saying too much, and wanted to move on before he made a serious blunder. "It's complicated. And it doesn't matter anymore." He hoped that she would leave the subject at that. He was searching for a new subject when he realized that it seemed that Ran was actually going to approach them. He jumped to his feet and turned to face him. Ran wasn't hiding.

He tipped his head back and sniffed. "Lovely. It seems I'm just in time for supper."

%

The next chapter is the scene with Ran at the lake.


	19. Roll Up Your Sleeve

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 19: Roll Up Your Sleeve

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

"I'm so sorry if I've interrupted you," Ran continued. "The scent was simply too enticing to pass up." He looked at Wolf as he said this.

Wolf was thinking fast. He didn't know what Ran was doing there, but he didn't like it. Nor would Scarlet, if she found out who Ran was. Wolf decided to pretend that Ran was just an ordinary person like Scarlet thought, unless Ran decided to reveal otherwise. He would be a little antagonistic, so that in case that happened, Scarlet wouldn't suspect him of being too nice to someone who was supposed to be the enemy.

"Of course," Wolf replied threateningly as soon as he got his thoughts in order. "We have plenty."

"Thank you, friend." Ran sprawled out on the rocks opposite from Scarlet. Wolf settled between them, feeling protective of Scarlet, even though it was only his brother.

"Wolf, this is Ran," said Scarlet, unsuspecting. "I met him on the train."

"We had a lovely conversation in the dining car," said Ran. "About…what was it? 'Righteous lupine wannabes?'" Wolf wondered why they had been talking about something that was obviously connected to the Order of the Pack that he'd made up, but he didn't want to bring attention to it by asking questions.

Scarlet glared at Ran, so Wolf assumed she already didn't like him. "A topic that never ceases to fascinate me," she said. She handed Wolf a drumstick. "These are done."

" _Bon appetit_ ," said Ran as he started on a wing. Wolf watched him carefully as they ate.

"So, Ran. How did you get away from the train?" Scarlet asked.

"I might ask you the same," he replied.

"We jumped."

"Risky." Ran smirked. Wolf bristled. "We're still a long way from Paris," Ran continued. "How unfortunate this turn of events has been. For the plague victim, of course."

Wolf kept wondering why Ran was really there and how long he was going to keep up this farce. Scarlet still suspected nothing. "It's awful. I'm grateful that Wolf was with me or I'd probably still be stuck there."

"Wolf," said Ran, enunciating it very carefully. "What an unusual name. Did your parents give it to you?"

Knowing that Ran was just poking fun at him, Wolf got annoyed. "Does it matter?"

"I'm only making conversation."

"I'd prefer silence." Wolf was getting fed up with Ran's antics, but he didn't want to do anything without knowing Ran's true purpose.

After a moment of silence, Ran faked a gasp. "I'm so sorry. Have I stumbled upon a honeymoon? What a lucky man you are." Ran smiled.

Wolf curled his fingers into the sand, trying to keep a worried look off of his face. Despite his efforts, did Ran suspect him? Or was he just taunting at random?

Scarlet leaned forward. "Is it my imagination, or do you two _know_ each other?" Wolf was glad that Scarlet's suspicion did not extend to Ran's meaning.

When neither spoke, Scarlet said, "Roll up your sleeve."

"I beg your pardon," Ran replied.

Scarlet stood up and aimed her gun at him. "Now."

Ran proceeded to display his tattoo. "Why didn't you tell me he was one of them?" she hissed.

"I was hoping to determine why he's here and why he'd approached you on the train, without alarming you." That was true enough. "Scarlet, this is Ran Kesley, a Loyal Soldier to the Order of the Pack. Don't worry, he is only an omega." Ran wrinkled his nose, but Wolf thought it was a good comment if they were supposed to be enemies.

Scarlet looked between them. "You could _smell_ him on me. When I came back to the car, you knew—and you knew he was following us, all this time! How—?" Wolf started to panic as it seemed Scarlet was figuring some things out that he couldn't explain away easily. "Who are you people?" The question and her expression hurt him more than he would have thought, and he couldn't respond.

"What exactly have you told her, brother?" Ran asked, and Wolf decided to use the question as a distraction. He stood.

"She knows I'm no longer a brother to you," he said. "And she knows that no one with that mark can be trusted."

Ran smiled at the irony. She shouldn't trust Wolf either, he knew. "Is that all?"

"I know you have my grandmother!" Scarlet yelled. A flock of swallows rose up from a tree. Ran said nothing. "You have my grandmother. Don't you?"

"Well. Not _with_ me…"

Scarlet's anger flared. "Why are you following us?" Wolf wanted to know as well.

Ran stood. "I've been sent to retrieve my brother. Perhaps he did not tell you that he and I are part of an elite pack given a special assignment. That assignment has been canceled, and Master Jael wants us to return. _All_ of us."

Wolf thought quickly again. He wasn't even sure if Ran was telling the truth. Why would they cancel the search for the princess? He decided to continue acting as if he was a runaway for Scarlet's sake. "I'm not coming back. Jael no longer controls me."

"I doubt that. And you know as well as anyone that we don't allow our brothers to leave us. Though I confess, I haven't missed having one less alpha around."

Wolf thought he should just provoke a fight and be done with it. That would be easy with Ran. "Did you really think it wise to come here, without Jael to protect you?"

"I don't need Jael's protection."

"That would be a first." As he had hoped, Ran leaped forward. He ended up with Wolf in a headlock, but Wolf easily flipped him over his head.

Ran was shaking with rage. "I really do think it's time for you to return, brother."

Wolf shook his head and provoked him more. "You never were a match for me."

"I think you'll find me somewhat improved, _Alpha_."

Wolf thought of a good excuse to give Scarlet for Ran's presence. He snorted. "Is this why you followed us? You saw your chance to improve your rank—to defeat me away from the pack?"

"I told you why I'm here. Jael sent for you. The assignment is cancelled. When he finds out about this rebellion of yours—"

Wolf suddenly lost control and launched himself at Ran, knocking him into the water. He heard Scarlet saying something, but he was too focused on Ran. He punched Ran's submerged face. Scarlet was still talking, but all he could concentrate on was holding Ran under the water. He heard a gunshot, but it didn't faze him. Then he heard another, followed by a sharp pain in his arm. He fell over and clasped a hand to the wound that was dripping with blood.

His madness gone, he glanced up at Scarlet, still holding the gun. "Did you just shoot me?" he asked, disbelieving despite the evidence in front of him.

"You didn't leave me much choice." She heaved Ran out of the water.

Wolf smiled, impressed. "When you greeted me with a gun on your doorstep, it's nice to know you meant it."

Scarlet scowled at him. "Honestly, Wolf. What are you _thinking_? He could tell us something. He could help get my grandma back!"

Wolf felt sorry for her, so desperate to get her grandmother back. But Ran wouldn't help. "He won't talk.

"How do you know?"

"I know." It would be hard to explain, but Scarlet wouldn't accept that answer.

"That's not a good enough answer!"

Wolf saw Ran reach for Scarlet's gun. In his anger, he might actually shoot one of them. "Watch your gun," he warned.

"Wha—" Scarlet looked down and saw Ran grab the gun. She pulled it away from him and stood up.

Ran chuckled. "I will kill you one day, brother. If Jael doesn't first."

"Stop provoking him! You're not exactly in any position to be making threats right now, anyway."

Scarlet got out a first aid kit. Wolf watched her hands as she gently bandaged his wound. His arm tingled as she touched him. Feeling her touching his arm more than made up for the pain of the gunshot, though he couldn't let her know that. He struggled to control his breathing, hoping desperately than Ran wasn't noticing the effect she had on him.

"I'm sorry I shot you, but you were going to kill him." Her words cleared some of the fog in his head. He needed to focus or Ran really _would_ notice something.

Wanting to keep up the pretense of hating Ran, Wolf said, "I still might."

"He's not your real brother, is he? That's just a gang thing, isn't it?" He regretted when she pulled her hands away.

Wolf just grunted, not sure how to explain.

"Wolf?"

"I never said we got along."

"Good," Scarlet said ferociously, surprising Wolf. "You must know his weaknesses. You'll know how best to question him."

Wolf smiled again. "We're trained to withstand questioning. He won't help us."

"But he already gave us some information. He obviously knew something when I asked about my grandma. And then this assignment that was canceled—what's that about? Does it have something to do with her?"

Wolf shook his head, trying to decide how to answer while keeping up his role. "He told us what he wanted us—me—to know. Or to believe. I wouldn't put stock in any of it."

"How can you be sure?"

Wolf thought back to the excuse he had brought up before. "I know Ran. He would do anything to improve his standing. By tracking me down and forcing me to return—or even showing proof that he'd fought me and won—he hoped to do just that. As for the assignment I'd been a part of when I left…they wouldn't cancel it. It was too important to them."

"What about my grandmother?"

Wolf thought it would be best to put some distance between them and Ran to get Scarlet to stop thinking about him. "Right. We should keep moving." He got up and stamped out the fire.

Unfortunately, Scarlet was not going to give up yet. "That's not what I meant. Shouldn't we at least _try_ to question him?"

Wolf realized he would need to say more to convince her. "Scarlet, listen to me. Does he know something that would help? Yes, probably. But he won't give it to us. Unless you plan on torturing it out of him, and even then there's nothing you could do that would frighten him more than what the pack will do if he talks. We already know where your grandmother is. Dealing with him is a waste of time."

"What if we brought him with us and offered him as a trade?"

Wolf laughed without even thinking. "A trade? For an omega? He's worth _nothing_."

"He'll go back to them, and tell them you're with me."

"Doesn't matter." Wolf sent a scornful look at his brother, only some of which was acting. "We'll get there before he does." If Jael wanted him to return, he would return his own way.

%

The next chapter is the scene where Wolf tells Scarlet the reason her grandmother was kidnapped.


	20. They're Trying To Find Princess Selene

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 20: They're Trying To Find Princess Selene

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

After they left Ran at the lake, Wolf and Scarlet continued north. The sun set and she used her portscreen for light, but he didn't need it as much as she did. They walked for some time without seeing any trains, when he noticed a log that had fallen across the embankments to either side of them, forming a bridge over the tracks. He stopped.

"Here. This will work." Wolf turned to Scarlet. "What do you think?" He started through the brush.

"I thought maybe you were kidding before. You really think you can jump onto a moving train from there?"

He nodded, confident in his ability.

"Without breaking a leg?"

"Or anything else."

She shrugged. "Anything to be out of these woods."

Wolf climbed up the embankment after Scarlet, and he hissed when he felt a shot of pain in his wound.

"Let me see," Scarlet said when he reached the top, grabbing his arm and shining her portscreen's light on his bandage. Her touch made his whole arm tingle. "I really am sorry about shooting you."

"Are you?" He knew she would do anything for her grandmother. Now he was very aware of her touching his bandage.

"What does that mean?"

"I suspect you would shoot me all over again if you thought it would help your grandmother." He wondered if she would try to deny it.

"I would. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't be sorry about it afterward."

"I'm just glad you didn't take my advice and shoot me in the head," he said, grinning. He reached toward her, but she jumped, so he pulled his hand back. He squinted against the portscreen's light that was now pointed at his face.

"Sorry," she said, pointing it down.

Wolf stepped around her and tested the log with his foot. "It appears trustworthy."

"Wolf," she said ominously. He stiffened. "When you first told me about leaving the pack, I thought maybe it had been months, or even years, but Ran made it sound like you'd just left."

Wolf started to panic as he turned around. He needed to come up with some new lies, fast, or Scarlet was about to unravel his story.

"Wolf?"

He decided to stick to the truth as close as possible. "It's been three weeks," he whispered. "Less than three weeks."

"About the time my grandmother disappeared." Wolf couldn't look her in the eye. "You told me that you were a nobody, barely more than an errand boy. But Ran called you an 'alpha.' Isn't that a pretty high rank?" Ran just _had_ to call him Alpha in front of her. Now she was all suspicious. He didn't know what to say. "And now you tell me that you left them around the same time my grandmother was kidnapped."

He rubbed his tattoo, trying to think fast. He had to say _something_.

"You told me that you had no idea why they would take my grandmother. But that was a lie, wasn't it?"

"Scarlet—" he started.

"So what _was_ true? Did you really leave them or is this all some story to get me to—" She gasped, and he panicked more. She had figured it out, why he was really there. "Am _I_ the mission that Ran was talking about? The one that was supposedly canceled?"

He panicked, realizing that she was starting to figure things out. He needed to nip this trail of thought in the bud. "No—" he tried again.

"And after my dad warned me about this! He said one of you would come for me and there you were, and I even knew you were one of them. I knew I couldn't trust you and still I let myself believe—"

"Scarlet, _stop_ ," he finally got in. He was grateful when she did stop. He needed to do some serious damage control, and fast. He spread out his hands placatingly. "You're right, I lied to you about not knowing why they took your grandmother. But you _aren't_ the mission that Ran was talking about."

She aimed the portscreen in his face. "But it has something to do with my grandmother."

He decided to admit what the assignment was. "It has everything to do with your grandmother. I'm sorry. I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't trust me. I know I should have anyway, but…I couldn't."

"Tell me _everything_ ," she demanded.

He paused to consider, and he knew he would never get another smile out of her after he told this new set of lies. "You're going to despise me," he murmured in anticipation. But he just had to start. "Ran and I were both in the pack sent to retrieve your grandmother. I wasn't with them when she was taken. As soon as we arrived in Rieux, I saw my chance to escape. I knew I could disappear there without the grid of the city to find me. So I took it. That was the morning she was taken." He crossed his arms in a feeble attempt to protect himself from her rage. "I could have stopped them. I was stronger than all of them—I could have kept it from happening. I could have warned her, or you. But I didn't. I just ran." Wolf waited anxiously.

Scarlet turned away from him and he could smell tears. She turned back around. "That's when you started going to the fights?"

"And the tavern," he said with a nod.

"And then what? You felt guilty, so you thought you'd follow me around for a while, maybe help out on the farm, like that would _make up_ for it?"

He winced at her accusations, even though they weren't true, although the truth was even worse. "Of course not. I knew that getting mixed up with you would be suicide, that eventually they would find me if I didn't leave Rieux, but I…but you…" He couldn't think of an excuse. "I couldn't just leave." He hoped that that vague explanation would be enough, because he couldn't think of anything better.

"Why did they take her? What do they want with her?" He was glad of a change of subject, but he wasn't sure how to answer this question either. His mouth hung open. "Well?"

He decided to just tell her. "They're trying to find Princess Selene."

"They're trying to find _who_?" she asked in disbelief.

"The Lunar Princess Selene."

She drew back. " _What_?"

He swayed uncomfortably from foot to foot as he was faced with her doubt. "They've been searching for the princess for years, and they believe your grandmother has information on her whereabouts."

"Why would my grandmother—" She shook her head. "The Lunar princess is dead!"

"There's evidence that she survived the fire, and that someone rescued her and brought her to Earth. And, Scarlet…" He had finally revealed his big secret, and she didn't believe him.

"What?"

"Are you sure your grandma doesn't know anything?"

Scarlet's jaw hung open. "She's a _farmer_! She's lived in France her whole life. How would she know anything?"

"She was in the military before she was a farmer. She traveled then."

"That was over twenty years ago. How long has the princess been missing? Ten, fifteen years? That doesn't even make sense."

"You can't discount it." He was getting desperate now.

"Sure I can!"

"What if she does know something?" She frowned. "Scarlet, Ran said that the assignment had been called off—he could only have meant the search for the princess. I can't imagine why, after so many years…but if it's true, then it may mean they have no more use of your grandmother." Wolf found himself now caring about Scarlet's grandmother, because he cared about Scarlet. Before he hadn't given her much thought. But he didn't want Scarlet to be unhappy about her.

"So they would let her go?" He couldn't answer, so he let his face speak for him. He could tell when she got his message. He felt guilty.

"If I'd known…if I'd met you before…I want to help you, Scarlet." Those words were the truth. "I want to try and make this better, but they want information that I don't have. The best thing for your grandmother is to be useful. Even if they have stopped looking for Selene, there may still be something she knows, or something in her past, anything that would make her valuable to them. That's why, if there's anything _you_ know, any information you have…It's the best chance you have of saving her. You can barter for her. Give them the information they want."

"I don't know what they want."

" _Think_. Has there ever been anything suspicious? Anything your grandma has said or done that struck you as peculiar?" Wolf wanted her to tell him something, anything, that would keep her safe.

"She does peculiar things all the time."

He could have groaned. "That's related to Lunars? Or the princess?"

"No, she's…I mean, she's always been more sympathetic to them than most people. She's not quick to judge."

Now they were getting somewhere. "What else?"

"Nothing. Nothing else. She has nothing to do with the Lunars."

"There's evidence that that's not true," Wolf said, frustrated.

"What evidence? What are you talking about?" Did she not even know?

"She must have told you that she's been to Luna."

"You're insane. Why would my grandmother have ever gone to _Luna_?"

"She was part of the only diplomatic mission to be sent from Earth to Luna in the last fifty years. She was the pilot that brought the Earthen officials. The visit lasted almost two weeks, so she must have had _some_ interaction with Lunars…." He frowned at the shock on her face. "She never told you any of this?

" _No!_ No, she never told me any of this! When was this?"

Wolf looked away when he realized what her question meant. She really didn't know.

"Wolf. When was this?"

He gulped. "Forty years ago," he said quietly. "Nine months before your father was born."

Scarlet's mouth dropped open. "My father."

"I'm sorry. I thought she must have told you… _something_ about this." If she didn't even know she was part Lunar, what could she know about the princess?

"But…how do you know all this?"

Wolf decided to just tell her everything he knew. "It all ties back to the princess. Evidence suggests she was taken off Luna by a man named Logan Tanner, a doctor." He searched her for some recognition, but her expression was blank. "The only Earthens Dr. Tanner would have had contact with prior to taking the princess were those who had been on the same mission as your grandmother. People who knew him suspected that Dr. Tanner had had a liaison with Michelle Benoit during her stay. Those theories became more plausible when we learned that Michelle had given birth to a son, with no record of the father, nine months later."

Scarlet sank to the ground. Wolf couldn't imagine what she must be feeling. He wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how. Her head sank and he could smell tears again.

"We don't keep secrets. We don't keep secrets from each other."

"I'm sorry." He kneeled in front of her, the best he could do. He wanted to wrap his arms around her. "I thought for sure you would have known about this."

"I didn't." Scarlet was rubbing the tears away when he heard a train coming. It was still a good distance away.

He whispered, "A train is coming." He was worried about her and he didn't try to hide it.

To his surprise she nodded and stood. "And these people think my grandmother knows something about the princess because…?" She was calmer now.

"They believe Dr. Tanner asked your grandmother for assistance when he brought the princess to Earth."

"They believe, but they can't know that for sure." She was still trying to insist that her grandmother wasn't involved, to his dismay.

"Perhaps not, but that's why they took her. To find out what she knew."

"And did they ever consider that maybe she doesn't know anything?"

"They're convinced that she does. Or at least, they were when I left them, though I don't know what they've learned since—" He did know that they'd learned nothing from her, but he couldn't tell Scarlet that.

"Well, why don't they find this Dr. Tanner and ask him?"

Wolf clenched his jaw, knowing that she wouldn't like what he would say next. "Because he's dead. He killed himself, earlier this year. In an insane asylum in the Eastern Commonwealth."

Scarlet's anger seemed to lessen. "An asylum?"

"He was a patient there. Self-admitted."

"How? He was Lunar. Why wasn't he captured and sent back to Luna?"

"He must have figured out how to blend in with Earthen society." Wolf couldn't tell her just how easy that was. He held out his hand to her on instinct and she took it. He started walking out on the log. She followed him.

"There must be someone else he had contact with on Earth. The trail can't end with my grandma. According to my dad, she hadn't told them anything, after _weeks_ of…of who knows what they've been doing to her. They must realize they've got the wrong person!"

She was still trying to deny the possibility. "Are you sure they have?" he asked, trying to get her to think. He squeezed her fingers. "Scarlet, it's in her best interest, and yours, to give them something. Please, think. If you know anything at all, we may be able to use it to our advantage." He was practically pleading. He didn't want to have to hand her over to his pack. If she could just give some clue….

"About Princess Selene." He nodded. "I don't know anything." She shrugged. "I don't know anything."

He frowned and dropped her hand, trying not to show his disappointment. "It's all right. We'll figure out something else." The train was coming closer. "We have maybe thirty seconds. Once it's here, we'll need to act fast. No hesitation. Can you do that?"

"You're going to let me jump on my own this time?" she asked.

"Do you _want_ to jump on your own?"

Scarlet studied the tracks. "Turn around."

Wolf started to grin, but he was still worried. She climbed on his back as they waited for the train to come.

%

For the rest of this scene, see Chapter 7.

The next chapter is Wolf and Scarlet waking up in the train.


	21. I Had A Bad Dream

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 21: I Had A Bad Dream

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

When Wolf woke up, he was lying on his side. Scarlet was in front of him, curled up with her back to him. His arm clung around her waist. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent, feeling content. That only lasted for a moment, however, as the events of the day before came rushing back.

What was he going to do? He felt helpless. Try as he might, he could think of no good solution to his problem. How was he going to protect Scarlet?

Eventually he smelled Scarlet's tears. He pulled her closer to him. "Scarlet?" She didn't answer. He realized she must still be asleep. He propped himself up behind her. "Scarlet?" he asked nervously. He didn't know why she was crying, but he was worried that it was about him.

"I had a bad dream," she said finally. He was a little relieved, but still worried about her. She wiped the tears away and rolled onto her back. "I remembered something," she whispered. "I think it might have to do with the princess." He tensed, hoping for a solution to his problem. "I remember my grandma mentioning Logan now, but she didn't want me to overhear. I was eavesdropping. And there was another man…"

As Wolf listened to Scarlet's story, his horror grew. This was worse than when she didn't know anything. Jael would never let her get away now. And now the pack would know for sure that Scarlet's grandmother knew about Selene.

"That's what they're looking for, isn't it? I mean—it _must_ have been the princess that they were talking about. I don't know where she was, who was taking care of her…I never saw her. All this time I thought she'd been planning on sending _me_ away, but now…after what you told me about Logan Tanner and Grand-mere and Princess Selene…"

Wolf sat up, curling his knees against his chest, trying to think of a new angle to save her.

"This man had an accent. I think he was from the Eastern Commonwealth. And I'm pretty sure my grandma called his wife 'Madame Linh.' I don't know how common of a name it is, but…I would recognize him if I saw him again. I'm sure I would."

"Don't say that." He covered his ears as if that would help. "I didn't hear that." He cringed. She was just making it worse.

"Wolf?" She pulled his hands down. "This is good, isn't it? They want information, I have information. We'll barter. We'll trade for my grandmother's safety. Isn't that—"

"Don't go," he interrupted frantically. "Don't go looking for your grandmother."

"I have to."

"No, Scarlet, you don't have to." He grasped her hand, almost pleading. "There's nothing you can do for her. If you go, you'll only be putting yourself in danger. Would your grandmother want that?" Scarlet yanked her hand away.

Wolf decided to bring up the idea of running away, hoping he could convince her. "We can run away. We'll disappear in the forest. Go to Africa, or the Commonwealth. We can survive and they'll never find us. I can keep you safe, Scarlet. I can protect you." He was desperate, but she didn't seem to understand.

"What are you talking about? Just last night you said that if I had any information it could help, it could be my grandma's only chance, and now I have information. I thought that's what you wanted."

" _Maybe_. Maybe, if you had a full name, an address, something specific. But a last name and a country—an enormous country—and a description? Scarlet, if you tell them this, they'll only take _you_ captive, in hopes that you'll be able to identify this man." He needed her to see what fate would await her.

"Good," she said, surprising him. "Then we'll offer to trade me for my grandmother."

Wolf shook his head, knowing that the pack would not release her grandmother, but unable to explain why.

"We'll go together. You can tell them that you have information, but you'll only give it to them on the condition that they let you walk away free, and that you take my grandmother with you. And they can have me."

He shuddered, knowing what would happen to her.

"Wolf, you have to promise me you'll take care of her. We don't know what kind of condition she'll be in. If they've…if she's hurt…you'll have to take care of her."

He saw one last chance to persuade her. "What if she's already dead, Scarlet?"

Her face fell. "Do you think she is? You think they've killed her?"

Watching her face and listening to her trembling voice, Wolf found that he couldn't get out the necessary lie. He'd told her so many other lies, why couldn't he lie when it mattered?

"Say it," Scarlet finally commanded.

"No," he murmured, shoulders sinking. "No, I don't think they've killed her. Not yet." He was mad at himself.

She covered her face with both hands. "Thank the stars. Thank you.

Now he started getting irritated with her. "Don't thank me for telling the truth when it would have been mercy to lie to you," he said harshly.

"Mercy? To tell me she's dead? To break my heart?"

"Making you believe she was dead was the only chance I had to convince you not to go looking for her. We both know that. I should have lied."

"It's not your decision to make. I have to go after her. But you don't have to come with me."

If he didn't go with her, she would have no chance. "Scarlet—"

"No, listen. I appreciate your help. How far you've brought me. But I can go on alone. Just tell me where to go and I'll find it myself."

Panicking now, Wolf thought of another idea. "Maybe I won't," he said. She didn't know where to go, and he didn't have to tell her.

She looked at him with anger, but it soon dissipated. She scooted toward him and cupped his face in her hands. "They'll want this information, won't they?" He didn't respond. "We'll offer me as a trade. You and Grand-mere can go somewhere safe, take care of each other, and when they let me go, I'll come find you. They can't keep me forever." She smiled at him, but he couldn't return it. She didn't know what she was talking about.

Then she kissed him. He instinctively pulled her against him, but when he realized that this would be their last kiss ever, that ruined it for him. He quickly withdrew. "There's no guarantee they'll let you go. When they're done with you, they might kill you. You're sacrificing your life for hers." He hoped that this would finally make her see reason, but it was pointless.

"It's a chance I have to take."

Wolf debated what to do next. Should he tell Scarlet the truth? He realized that even if he told her the truth, she would still want to go after her grandmother. The only option he could see would be to try to convince Jael to let her go, if he downplayed her information. And if the search for Selene really was over, then he'd have a better shot at freeing Scarlet. He would have to keep pretending, and soon she would hate him.

"I know. You'll do what you have to do," he said sadly, and kissed her wrist. "And so will I."

%

The next chapter is the scene in the galley of the Rampion.


	22. You're The Only One

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 22: You're The Only One

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Wolf had listened to Scarlet cry for quite a while. He ached to go in and comfort her, but he was afraid of intruding. He eventually felt hungry, so he went to the galley to find something to eat. There was a lot of food stored in little metal containers, including one with a picture of tomatoes on it. He took it down and examined it. There seemed to be no easy way to get it open. He poked and prodded it, but to no avail. Getting frustrated, he grabbed the first thing he found in the top drawer under the counter, what looked kind of like a hammer. He decided to use it as such on the container, but the metal only dented.

Wolf suddenly smelled Scarlet coming down the corridor. It seemed she was done crying. He looked up as she entered the galley. "Why would they put food in here if they were going to make it so hard to open?" he asked, frustrated.

"Did you try a can opener?" Scarlet suggested.

He just stared at her, not willing to admit that he had no idea what a can opener was. She opened the top drawer again, and brought out a strange looking device. "We Earthens have all sorts of special tools like this." She twisted it around the can's lid.

Wolf pulled back the lid and frowned when he found the can full of bright red goop that looked nothing like the tomatoes on the label. "That's not what I was expecting."

"They're not farm fresh like you've become accustomed to, but we're just going to have to make do." Scarlet took another can and a jar out of the cabinet. "Here, we'll have an antipasto."

He noticed a tangle in her hair and reached for it before he could stop himself. She pulled away instantly, and Wolf felt embarrassed. He dropped his hand and gripped the edge of the counter. "I'm sorry. You had—your hair—" He didn't know what to say. Probably the last thing she wanted was for him to touch her.

Scarlet felt for her hair, then shoved the other can toward Wolf. "Why don't you give the can opener a try?"

He picked up the can that said olives, as well as the tomatoes, but all he could concentrate on was Scarlet sitting down and picking at her hair. As he watched her, all of his fears from before came back. He shouldn't be here. What if he hurt Scarlet again?

Eventually she turned to him. "Are you all right?"

"Why did you bring me here? Why didn't you just leave me?" He didn't understand why she had bothered saving someone who had betrayed her, who could still hurt her.

"I don't know. I didn't exactly stop to weigh the pros and cons. But it didn't feel right to leave you there."

Frustrated, Wolf turned his attention to the can opener and soon had the olives open.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth? Before we got to Paris?"

He went to the table. "It wouldn't have mattered. You still would have insisted on going after your grandmother. I thought I could plead your case with Jael and convince him that you were useless to us—that he should let you go. But I could only do that if I was still loyal to them." He should have realized that Jael might torture Scarlet to get her grandmother to talk, after what had happened to her father.

He painfully sat down and put one of the tomatoes in his mouth. His nose crinkled. The tomato was almost gooey, not like the firm tomatoes Scarlet had given him. It didn't taste as good, either. He reluctantly swallowed it.

"Makes you appreciate my garden tomatoes, doesn't it?"

"I appreciated everything you gave me," he said, knowing it was true. He had to add, "Although I didn't deserve any of it," though he hated to admit it. And now she would probably never give him anything again. He was surprised that she could still sit here with him, eating and talking normally.

They ate in silence. When they were done, Scarlet looked at the shelves behind him and said, "Some bread would be nice."

Wolf picked up the now-empty tomato can and fidgeted with it, feeling nervous about what he felt he had to say. "I'm so sorry. I took you away from everything you cared about. And your grandmother…" He trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"Don't, Wolf. Don't do this. We can't change what happened and…you did give me that chip. You did save me from Ran."

He wanted to tell her why he did it. "Jael told me he was going to torture you. He thought it would make your grandmother talk. And I just couldn't…" He didn't know how to convey how painful the thought was to him.

She deserved to know the truth. "I knew they would kill me when they found out, but…" He struggled for words. "I think I realized that I would rather die because I betrayed them, than live because I betrayed you. I was going back for you and your grandmother when I saw you being chased by Ran. My head was so jumbled, I couldn't think straight—I honestly don't know if I meant to help you both, or kill you." He thought back, grateful that he hadn't hurt her. "Then when Ran threw you at that statue, something just…" He shook his head, remembering his rage. "It doesn't matter. I was too late." He had let Scarlet's grandmother get killed.

"You saved me."

"You wouldn't have needed saving if it wasn't for me." She would have been better off if he had never come into her life.

"Oh? So if you hadn't been chosen to bring me to them or find out what information I had, they would have left me alone? No. If it had been anyone but you, I would be dead now."

Wolf frowned at the table, unable to let Scarlet talk the guilt away.

"And I don't believe for a second you were coming back to kill us. No matter how much control that thaumaturge had over you, it was still you in there. You weren't going to hurt me."

He looked at her, sad about what almost happened. "I honestly hope we never have to test that theory again. Because you don't know how close I was."

"You still fought it."

He couldn't argue with that, even though he wanted to. He didn't understand how he was able to. "It shouldn't have been possible to resist him like that. What they did to us…to our brains…it changed the way we think about things. Anger and violence come so quickly, but other things…it shouldn't even be possible." He started to reach for her hand across the table, but he lost his nerve and quickly withdrew.

"Well, what if…You said they control when your animal instincts will overpower your own thoughts, right? But fighting and hunting aren't the only instincts wolves have. Aren't wolves…monogamous for starters? And isn't the alpha male the one who's responsible for protecting everyone? Not only the pack, but his mate too? I'm not saying I think you and I are—after just—I know we just met and that's…but it's not out of the question, is it? That your instincts to protect me could be as strong as your instincts to kill?"

Wolf gaped at her, trying to work out the logic. It did make a sort of sense. He definitely thought of her as his mate, even instinctually, although he could tell from her speech that she didn't think the same. He smiled. "You could be right. That makes some sense. On Luna, we're kept so far removed from the rest of the citizenry that there's never any chance of falling in…." He trailed off, blushing, as he realized what he had been about to say. He hurriedly tried to move on. "Maybe that's it. Maybe Jael's control worked _against_ him, because my instincts were telling me to protect you."

Scarlet smiled. "There you have it. As long as there's an alpha female nearby, you should be just fine. That shouldn't be hard to find, right?"

He looked away. She didn't understand. He steeled himself to try to make himself clear, one last time, before giving up. "I know you must want nothing to do with me. I don't blame you." He turned to look her regretfully in the eye as he said his next line. "But you're the only one, Scarlet. You'll always be the only one."

"Wolf—" she started, but he had to finish.

"I know. We met less than a week ago and in that time I've done nothing but lie and cheat and betray you. I know. But if you give me a chance…all I want is to protect you. To be near you. For as long as I'm able." He stopped, waiting nervously for her response.

Scarlet surprised him by reaching across the table and taking his hand. "Wolf, are you asking me to be…your alpha female?"

He hesitated, unsure what she meant. Then she burst out laughing, making him nervous. "Oh—I'm sorry. That was mean. I know I shouldn't tease you about this." She started to let go of his hand, but he grabbed hold of hers instead. "You just look so scared, like I'm going to disappear at any minute. We're stuck on a _spaceship_ , Wolf. I'm not going anywhere."

It didn't seem real. Was she really accepting him, despite everything? His nervousness began to ease away, but he kept hold of her hand. "Alpha female," he murmured. "I sort of like that."

Scarlet was still beaming. "It could grow on me."

He was the luckiest man in the galaxy.

%

I hope you appreciate that I ate both a canned tomato and a cherry tomato as research for this chapter, so I could compare them, even though I really don't like tomatoes, and canned ones are even grosser.

The next chapter is the scene in the hover.


	23. Where Are You From?

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 23: Where Are You From?

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Scarlet called a hover to take them into Toulouse. Wolf was starting to feel awkward around her now that he'd realized that he liked her. He looked out of the window to avoid meeting her gaze. He was also fascinated by the landscape, so different from Luna.

"Where are you from?" she asked after several minutes of silence. He was forced to turn his attention back to her.

"Here. France." He realized that he would need to pay attention now so he wouldn't screw up telling her his cover.

"Interesting. You look like you've never seen a cow before."

Wolf was confused for a moment, and then he realized his mistake. "Oh—no, not here. Not Rieux. I'm from the city."

"Paris?"

He nodded, glad that she didn't seem suspicious. Then she surprised him by pressing her hand down on one of his knees. He froze at her touch. He felt a thrill rush through his leg and up his spine, just like when she had touched him at the fight, although now he understood why. He tried to keep his expression blank, but it was hard. He didn't want her to know the effect she had on him.

He realized that she was trying to stop his knees from bouncing like they usually did, so he tried to keep them still. She soon removed her hand, allowing him to relax a little.

"You're driving me crazy," she said. "So how did you end up in Rieux of all places?"

He thought that maybe it would be easier if he didn't look at her, so he turned back to the window. He needed to tell her more of his cover. "At first I just wanted to get away. I took a maglev to Lyon, and started following the fights from there. Rieux is small, but it draws a good crowd."

"I noticed. I lived in Paris for a while, when I was a kid. Before I came down here to live with Grand-mere. I've never really missed it."

He watched out of the window in silence as the hover approached Toulouse, unsure how to respond. Finally he said, "I haven't missed it either."

%

The next chapter is Scarlet and Wolf on the train.


	24. It's Going To Be A Long Trip

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 24: It's Going To Be A Long Trip

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

They arrived at the maglev station and bought their tickets. Scarlet sat down on a bench and Wolf reluctantly sat next to her, all too aware of the small space between them. She didn't say anything, instead looking at her portscreen. Three trains came and went, making him anxious.

Though he was trying to ignore her as well, he kept glancing at her against his will. One time he looked over and saw that her knee was bouncing as well.

He was suddenly overwhelmed with a desire to touch her. Before he could rein in the impulse, he found himself putting his finger on her knee. A thrill rushed up his arm.

Then Scarlet froze, and Wolf instantly pulled away, embarrassed. He whispered "Sorry," all he could think of, feeling like he had made a terrible invasion. He looked down, making an effort to keep his own knees still. All he could think was, _Stupid!_ He was dismayed to feel his ears burn, and he hoped she wouldn't notice.

Wolf was waiting for her to respond, fearing what she would say, when he suddenly caught Ran's scent. He whipped his head around to see Ran stepping off of the escalator.

Scarlet asked, "What's wrong?" but it was drown out by speakers announcing the train to Paris. He pretended not to notice her question, as it would be difficult to answer, and headed to the train. He was glad that his pack had figured out how they were traveling, though he wished that it hadn't been Ran.

They ended up in a privacy car. "It's going to be a long trip. We can watch the net for a while. Do you have a favorite feed?"

Wolf looked around, trying not to look at Scarlet. The thought of sitting on the same bed as her seemed so attractive that it made him cringe. Instead he moved to the window. "Not really," he replied, having only ever watched an Earthen netscreen at the tavern.

Scarlet sat down. "Me either. Who has time to watch it, right?"

He didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything.

"Screen, on," she said, and the netscreen came to life. He didn't pay much attention to it, but he gathered that it was critiquing Linh Cinder.

"That poor girl's going to be executed, and everyone's just making jokes about her." Scarlet sounded upset.

Surprised, Wolf glanced back at the screen. "That's the second time I've heard you defend her." A hopeful part of the back of his mind thought, _Maybe she wouldn't hate me for being Lunar_. He quickly dismissed the thought. She would still hate him for the role he was playing.

"Yeah, well, I try to think for myself once in a while, rather than buy in to the ridiculous propaganda the media would have us believe. People are just so quick to accuse and criticize, but they don't know what she's been through or what led her to do the things she did. Do we even know for sure that she _did_ anything?"

"Shots were fired at the ball," Wolf said, feeling forced to respond. "Some believe the girl meant to start a massacre, and that it's a miracle no one was hurt."

"Some people have also said she was there to assassinate Queen Levana, and wouldn't that have made her a hero? I just think we shouldn't judge her, or anyone, without trying to understand them first. That maybe we should get the full story before jumping to conclusions. Crazy notion, I know."

He was surprised at what she was saying. Maybe she would understand if he told her why he was the way he was. Her look of revulsion at the fight still haunted him.

"Besides, the girl's only sixteen. It seems to me that everyone is overreacting."

Wolf was tired of standing, so he reluctantly sat down, as far from Scarlet as possible. She needed to know the danger Lunars posed. "There have been cases of Lunars as young as seven years old being found guilty of murder."

"As far as I know, _that_ girl didn't murder anybody."

"I didn't murder Hunter last night. But that doesn't make me harmless." The words were out of his mouth before he thought them through. Why did he have to remind her of the awful fight?

"No, I guess it doesn't." Scarlet's attention went back to the netscreen.

Wolf debated with himself. There really was no reason to tell her about himself. Tonight she would be imprisoned by his pack and she would hate him. But he still desired to improve her opinion of him, pointless as it was.

Before he could chicken out, he began. "I started fighting when I was twelve."

She turned back to him, but he couldn't look at her. "For money?"

"No. For status. I'd only been in the pack for a few weeks, but it became clear very fast that if you don't fight, if you can't defend yourself, then you're nothing. You're tormented and ridiculed…you practically become a servant, and there's nothing you can do about it. The only way to prevent becoming an omega is to fight. And to win. That's why I do it. That's why I'm good at it."

"Omega. Just like a real wolf pack."

He nodded, feeling encouraged. "I saw how afraid of me you were—not even just afraid, but…revolted. And you were right to be. But you said that you like to have the full story before judging, to try to understand first. So that's my story. That's how I learned to fight. Without mercy."

"But you're not in the gang anymore. You don't have to fight anymore."

"What else would I do?" he asked, with a humorless laugh. "It's all I know, all I'm good at. Until yesterday, I didn't even know what a tomato was." He felt frustrated.

"And now you do. Who knows? Tomorrow you might learn about broccoli. By next week, you could know the difference between summer squash and zucchini."

He glared at her, feeling like she was mocking him.

"I mean it. You're not a dog who can't be taught new tricks. You can learn to be good at something other than fighting. We'll find something else you can do."

Wolf ruffled his hair with a fist. This was worse than being mocked. She was taunting him with a future where they could be together, that could never exist. She was offering to help him, when soon she would hate him.

"That isn't why I'm telling you this," he said, even more discouraged. "It won't even matter once we get to Paris, but it seemed important for you to know that I don't enjoy it. I hate losing control like that. I've always hated it."

"Were you ever the…the omega?"

Now he definitely felt insulted. "Of course not," he said, realizing how arrogantly he had said that a moment to late. If he had really left the pack, he shouldn't care about status as much. "No," he added, trying to calm down. "I made sure that I was never the omega." Feeling restless, he stood and returned to the window.

"Thank you for agreeing to help me," Scarlet said eventually. "No one else was exactly lining up to help."

Wolf just shrugged, tired of pretending.

Scarlet sighed and turned back to the netscreen. She changed channels for a minute. "Escaped?" she said suddenly, surprised. Wolf turned to read the ticker about Linh Cinder's escape. He frowned at her.

"You hadn't heard?"

"No. When?"

"A day or two ago."

"I had no idea. How is that possible?"

He thought this might be a good chance to sound her out about the princess. "They say someone helped her. A government employee. It makes one wonder what they would do in such a situation. If a Lunar needed help and you had the ability to help them, even though it would put you and your family at risk, would you do it?"

"I wouldn't risk my family for anyone."

He looked down. "Your family? Or your grandmother?"

"Grand-mere's the only family I have left," she said angrily, and stood. "I could use an espresso." She turned to him. "Do you want to come to the dining car with me?" she asked.

Wolf looked at the door, uncertain. He was hungry, for sure.

Scarlet smiled, stunningly bright. "It has been almost a full two hours since you ate. You must be famished."

A burst of panic shot through Wolf's brain at the sight of that smile, almost blinding him. "No, thank you," he said quickly. "I'll stay here."

Her smile faltered. "Oh. All right. I'll be back soon."

As the door closed, Wolf pushed his hand through his hair with a relieved sigh. This day was getting harder and harder. At least he had a brief reprieve.

%

For the rest of this scene, see Chapter 6.

The next chapter takes place during Scarlet and Wolf's walk through Paris.


	25. You Can't Come With Me

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 25: You Can't Come With Me

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Wolf led Scarlet through the streets of Paris toward the opera house. As he walked, he couldn't stop worrying about her. He knew what could happen to her if he wasn't successful. He might be leading her to her death right now. But he could think of no other option that had a hope of succeeding.

He knew he had to be careful now. He could smell several pack members nearby. No matter what, they couldn't suspect that he liked Scarlet.

He had just quickened his pace when she reached forward and grasped his wrist. He turned to face her, uneasy.

"I can't let you do this," she said angrily. "Just tell me where it is and I'll go on by myself. Just tell me what to do. Give me some indication of what I'm dealing with and I'll figure something out, but I can't let you go with me."

Wolf looked at her, trying to keep his expression blank, thinking how best to answer. He knew he was on display, and her concern was almost embarrassing. He decided to let her know about some of the danger she was already in. He pried his arm away.

"Do you see the man sitting in front of the closed café on the other side of the street?"

Scarlet looked over to see Dudsen sitting at a table.

"Pack member. We passed another at the maglev station two blocks back. And…If the stench is any indication, we're about to cross paths with another when we turn this next corner."

She looked surprised. "How did they know we were here?"

"I suspect they've been waiting for us. They've probably been tracking your ID."

"Or yours. If they do have access to an ID tracker, then maybe they've been following you."

"Maybe," he said casually. No use trying to hide it. "We might as well go find out what they want." He started walking away.

"But there's only three of them. You can fight three of them, can't you? You said you could take—" She hesitated. He kept walking. "You could still get away. There's still a chance."

He was starting to get irritated with her futile attempts to save him, while loving her all the more for it. He tried to remind himself that soon she would hate him, would regret ever knowing him, would probably wish for his death. And hard as that would be to accept, it would be worth it if he could just keep her safe.

"I said I would protect you and that's what I'm going to do. It's pointless to discuss this any further."

"I don't need your protection." She said it so easily, still not realizing the danger she was in.

"Yes," he said as forcefully as he could. "Yes, _you do_." Without his protection, she would never leave the opera house alive.

Scarlet darted in front of him, planting her feet. Wolf stopped just shy of plowing into her.

"No. What I need is to know that I'm not responsible for whatever they'll do to you. You need to stop being stupid and get out of here. At least give yourself a chance!"

He looked over her head to avoid her eyes, so full of stubbornness and concern, and tried to think of some way to persuade her that wouldn't make Dudsen suspicious.

"What's stupid is not that I'm going to try and protect you. What's stupid is that I almost believe it will make a difference." That was true enough. He stepped around her, shrugging off the hand that reached out to stop him, and walked away.

That finally seemed to be enough to persuade her. Scarlet followed him in silence. Wolf hoped she would stay that way, because keeping up his act for the other pack members was draining, especially since he would like nothing better than to kiss her again. But he knew that would never happen. Soon she would hate him, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. All he could hope for was to keep her safe.

%

The next chapter is the scene on the Rampion where Wolf implies that he loves Scarlet.


	26. You Loved Her

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 26: You Loved Her

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Wolf sat on the exam table in the medbay. He was enjoying the sensation of Scarlet pressing a cotton pad against the new cut on his lip.

"She may not get in many hits, but when she does, she makes them count," she said about Cinder.

He couldn't have been happier with Cinder's last fight. "Did you see how she tripped up my feet before she swung? I didn't see it coming." His feet were kicking the side of the exam table. "I think we might finally be getting somewhere."

"Well, I'm glad you're proud of her, but I think it would be nice if next time she hit you with her nonmetal hand." Scarlet pulled the cotton from his wound and picked up some healing salve. "You might be adding a new scar to your collection, but it kind of matches the one on this side of your mouth, so at least they'll be symmetrical."

"I don't mind the scars." He smiled, remembering the recently healed one on his left arm, where Scarlet had shot him. "They hold better memories now than they used to." He looked down to hide a slight blush.

Scarlet shoved him, surprising him. "Stop smiling so much," she commanded, which was hard to do when she started rubbing salve onto his wound. "You're making it worse."

Wolf schooled his features, but inside he was still smiling at Scarlet. Then she looked distant for a moment, and then she shuddered. "Scarlet?" he asked, worried. She jumped. "What's wrong?" Was she remembering something bad from her time as a prisoner?

"Nothing," she said, smiling. "I was just thinking about scars." Then she surprised him again by cupping his chin, tilting his face away from her, and then kissing his wound. Wolf inhaled from shock and froze. She hadn't kissed him since they had been on the Rampion. He was starting to get worried, waiting for her to make the first move.

"I think you'll survive." Wolf couldn't agree more.

He was wondering if that kiss was going to lead to more, when he heard Iko through the speaker. "Scarlet? Wolf? Can you come out to the cargo bay? There's something on the newsfeeds you might want to see." He was disappointed to be interrupted.

"Be right there," said Scarlet. Wolf jumped down from the table and couldn't help grinning as he rubbed his finger against the cut.

In the cargo bay, Thorne and Cinder were arguing about a card game.

"Iko called us out here for something?" Scarlet interrupted them.

" _Oui_ , mademoiselle. There's breaking news coming out on the Lunar special operatives." Iko pulled up video on the netscreen. "It seems that since the attack, the American Republic has been conducting investigations into the operatives, and a sting operation is going down right now in the three Republic cities that were attacked: New York, Mexico City, and Sao Paulo. They've already rounded up fifty-nine operatives and four thaumaturges, to be held as prisoners of war."

They watched the men on the screen. "Do you know any of them?" Scarlet asked.

Wolf grunted. A few looked vaguely familiar. "Not well. The different packs didn't usually socialize, but I'd see them in the dining hall, and sometimes during training." Now he wished he'd paid more attention back then.

"They don't seem too upset," said Thorne. "Evidently they've never tasted prison food."

"They won't be there for long," Cinder said. "The wedding is in two weeks, and then they'll be released and sent back to Luna."

"In that case, this seems like a pretty big waste of time and resources," said Thorne.

"I disagree," said Scarlet. "The people can't keep living in fear. The government is trying to show that they're doing something to keep the massacres from happening again. This way, they can feel like they have some sort of control over the situation."

"But what happens when Levana retaliates?" Cinder asked. "The whole point of the marriage alliance was to hold her temper in check."

Wolf felt that he needed to clarify the situation. "She won't retaliate. I doubt she'll even care."

Scarlet looked at his tattoo, which always made him want to cringe. "After all the work she's gone through to create you…them?"

"She wouldn't jeopardize the alliance. Not for the operatives, who were only meant to serve one purpose to begin with—to launch that first attack and remind Earth that Lunars can be anyone, anywhere. To make them afraid of us." He grew restless. "She's done with us now." Next would come the regular army, which couldn't be disguised. Wolf found himself caring more about what would happen to Earth than he ever had before.

"I hope you're right," said Iko, "because now that they've discovered how to track the operatives, everyone expects the rest of the Union to follow suit."

"How _did_ they find them?" asked Cinder.

"It turns out, Lunars have managed to reprogram a bunch of the med-droids stationed at plague quarantines all over the world. They've been harvesting ID chips from the deceased and shipping them off to these operatives to be reprogrammed and inserted into their bodies, so they could blend in with society. Once the government figured out the connection, they just had to follow the trail of the ID chips, and they were led straight to the packs' operation bases."

"Peony…" Cinder said. "That's why the android wanted her chip. You're telling me it would have ended up inside one of _them_?"

"Spoken with true derision for our canine friends," said Thorne.

"I'm sorry, Wolf. I don't mean you," Cinder said, but Wolf hadn't even thought to take insult. He had already distanced himself from the other soldiers in his mind. "Except…I do, though. Anyone. She was my _little sister_. How many people have died from this disease, only to have their identities violated like this? Again, no offense."

"It's all right. You loved her. I would feel the same if someone wanted to erase Scarlet's identity and give it to Levana's army." He didn't realize how that sounded until he'd already said it. Seeing Scarlet blush made his own cheeks feel warm. It was true, but he had meant to say it first under more favorable circumstances.

" _Aaaaw_ ," squealed Iko. "Did Wolf just say that he _loves_ Scarlet? That's so cute!"

Scarlet cringed, which almost made Wolf cringe. "He did not—that wasn't—Can we get back to these soldiers that are being rounded up, please?" Wolf was upset because Scarlet wasn't happy, and he wasn't sure if it was the whole idea of him being in love with her, or just because he'd said it in public. He didn't know how to fix it.

"Is she blushing?" Iko asked. "She sounds like she's blushing."

"She's blushing," Thorne confirmed. "Actually, Wolf is also looking a little flustered—"

" _Focus_ , please," said Cinder, and Wolf welcomed a change of topic. "So they were taking ID chips from plague victims. Now what?"

"Well, it won't be happening anymore," said Iko. "All American androids assigned to the quarantines are being evaluated and reprogrammed as we speak, which will no doubt carry into the rest of the Union."

"It does take care of one threat, at least," said Scarlet. "I hope Europe hunts them down too. I hope they kill them." For Scarlet's sake, Wolf hoped so too. He certainly had no love for the other members of his pack.

%

The next chapter is Wolf and Scarlet's reunion on Luna.


	27. Where Did You Get This?

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 27: Where Did You Get This?

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

They were sitting in Wolf's mother's house, trying hopefully to come up with a new strategy, now that Cress couldn't tap into the broadcasting system to transmit their video. A message came about Princess Winter's death.

Wolf was staring blankly at where the holograph had been, when suddenly a familiar smell drifted beneath his nose. His head snapped up, staring out the window. _It couldn't be her…._

"Wolf?" Cinder asked, but he ignored her.

He was trying to decide if he should trust his nose when he smelled her scent again. _It has to be her!_ Wolf ran out of the house at full speed toward where Scarlet's scent was coming from. He ignored calls from Cinder.

He ran as fast as he could, which was very fast, but still it was not fast enough.

Then he turned a corner and saw her in her red hoodie. But there was another scent too, though he didn't pay attention to that until he was closer, when he could tell that the face inside the hoodie was not Scarlet. He grabbed the girl by the elbow and pulled off the hood. He'd come all this way and it wasn't Scarlet? He was devastated, but still hopeful that maybe this girl knew where Scarlet was.

Wolf grabbed her arm and smelled the hoodie. It was definitely Scarlet's. He growled. "Where did you get this?" he demanded, not caring how angry he sounded.

Before the girl could answer, something clattered to his left, drawing his attention. His eyes landed on another girl. _Scarlet!_ He couldn't believe it was really her.

"Wolf?" Scarlet whispered.

He released the girl and strode toward Scarlet, drinking in the sight of her.

When he had almost reached her, though, she held him back. Wolf froze, feeling hurt. Could something have happened while they were apart that she thought would affect their relationship?

"I'm sorry. It's just…I smell so awful, I can hardly stand to be around _myself_ right now, so I can't even imagine what it's like for you and your sense of sm—"

At a time like this, she was worried about how she _smelled?_ Wolf batted her hand away and silenced her with a passionate kiss.

Scarlet started to collapse, so he dropped to his knees to break her fall, never letting go of her mouth.

When she pulled away, she was crying. "How?"

"I smelled you." Wolf was grinning so wide his mouth started to hurt, but he didn't care.

Scarlet laughed. "Of course you did. I really need a bath."

He trailed his thumb from her shoulder down her arm, until he saw her hand. Rage filled him at the sight of her missing pinky, but he was quickly relieved that that was all she seemed to have suffered. Looking back into her eyes, he couldn't help but grin. "Scarlet. _Scarlet_."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "If this is a Lunar trick, I am going to be _furious_."

Wolf thought back to the first day they met. "You called them swine."

"What?"

He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands. "In the tavern in Rieux, when all those men were making jokes about Cinder at the ball. You called them swine and you got up on the bar and defended her even though she was Lunar, and that was the moment I started to fall in love with you."

Scarlet blushed. "Why are you…?"

"No Lunar would know that. So I can't be a Lunar trick."

She laughed. "You're right. When you came to the farm and I thought I would have to shoot you. You told me to aim for the torso because it's a bigger target, then laughed when I said your head looked big enough to me. That's when I…."

Wolf pulled her into another kiss. He had sensed the others approaching, but he ignored them until Thorne whistled. Scarlet pulled away, to his disappointment, especially when she got up to greet them. He put his arm around her shoulders, somewhat afraid that if he let go of her, she might disappear again.

%

The next chapter is the scene where Scarlet meets Maha.


	28. Ze'ev Failed To Mention He Was In Love

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 28: Ze'ev Failed To Mention He Was In Love With You

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Back at his mother's house, Wolf helped Scarlet clean and bandage her wounded finger. He decided to wait until she was ready to tell him what had happened in their time apart, instead of bugging her with questions. He told her what he had been doing, including the kidnapping.

Wolf dreaded having to leave when Scarlet wanted to bathe, after he had just gotten her back, but she insisted. When she came out, it was strange seeing her in his mother's clothes.

He followed her to the window, grasping the hem of her shirt in his fingers. He felt like he had to keep hold of her or else she'd disappear again.

"I can't believe you kidnapped Prince Kai," she said, looking out the window.

"Emperor Kai," he corrected.

"Emperor, right. That's weird to say, after eighteen years of listening to celebrity gossip feeds go on and on about 'Earth's favorite prince.'" She moved to the sofa. "I had a picture of him taped to my wall when I was fifteen. Grand-mere cut it off a cereal box."

Wolf scowled, annoyed that he was feeling jealous.

"Of course, half the girls in the world probably had that same picture from that same cereal box." She grinned. "Oh, no. You're not going to have to fight him for pack dominance now, are you? Come here." She waved him over and he immediately joined her, pulling her against his chest. She put her head on his shoulder. This was much better.

"I was so worried about you," Scarlet said.

" _You_ were worried? Scarlet—they took you, and I couldn't do anything about it. I didn't know if you were dead, or if they were…." Wolf shuddered, trying to keep all the thoughts about the different tortures she could have suffered from out of his head. They had already been in his head for too long as he had worried about her.

"I would have killed every one of them to get to you. I would have done anything to get you back. Knowing that we were coming here was the only thing that kept me sane." He frowned, feeling guilty. "Though there were a couple times when I went a little insane anyway."

"That shouldn't sound as romantic as it does." Before he could think about what she meant, Thorne came out of the kitchen.

"Dinner is served," he said. "And by dinner, I mean soggy brown rice and oversalted meat on stale crackers. You Lunars sure know how to live it up."

"We were trying to only take things from the pantry," said Cinder. "There isn't much in the way of fresh food, and Maha's already given us enough."

Scarlet glanced at Wolf. "I assumed you'd never had tomatoes or carrots before because those things couldn't be grown here on Luna, but that's not the case, is it? They just don't ship them to the outer sectors."

He shrugged. "I don't know what they can and can't grow in the agriculture sectors." He smiled, anticipating the future. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it can't compete with Benoit Farms and Gardens." He was pleased to see her blush.

"You two are giving me a stomachache," Thorne griped, which just made Wolf smile harder and Scarlet blush more.

"I'm pretty sure that's the meat," said Cinder.

The group proceeded to eat, soon joined by Princess Winter. A hologram of Cress was shown.

Eventually Wolf smelled his mother approaching, and he tightened his arm around Scarlet. He was nervous about introducing her to his mother, and he hoped they would like each other.

The front door opened and his mother stepped inside. She didn't seem to notice Scarlet right away. "They were giving out _sugar_ , in celebration of the queen's upcoming…." She trailed off when she noticed Scarlet.

Winter stood and Scarlet followed. His mother's jaw dropped when she noticed Winter. Winter curtsied. "You must be Mother Kesley. I am Princess Winter Hayle-Blackburn, and I'm frightfully sorry about the crackers. I hope you don't mind our intrusion into your hospitality. Your wolf cub welcomed us. He's surprisingly tender, given the teeth. And the muscles. He rather reminds me of another wolf I once knew."

"Your…Your Highness," his mother stammered.

Wolf forced himself to speak up. "Mom, this is Scarlet. She's the one we told you about—that was taken off our ship by the thaumaturge. She'd been held prisoner in the palace but she's…she escaped. This is her. This is Scarlet."

"The Earthen," his mother said, and he wasn't sure if she thought that that was a bad thing.

Scarlet nodded. "Mostly. My grandfather was Lunar, but I never met him. And I have no…um, gift."

After a moment, his mother smiled and he was relieved. "Hello, Scarlet. Ze'ev failed to mention he was in love with you." Wolf started blushing and he could see Scarlet blushing as well.

Thorne muttered, "How could you not tell?"

Cinder kicked him.

Wolf gripped Scarlet's hand and tried to explain himself. "We didn't know if she was alive. I didn't want to tell you about her if…if you never met her…." He hadn't been able to mention Scarlet before because he was afraid that she was already dead.

Scarlet squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.

"I'm so pleased to meet you. I…um. Thank you for your hospitality."

His mother hugged Scarlet and Wolf let out an internal relieved sigh. "I look forward to getting to know you." She turned to Wolf. "When they took you away, I feared you would never know love at all." She hugged him. "This has all been so much. So very much."

"Are we almost done with the gushing and the weeping?" asked Thorne. "When do we start planning a revolution again?"

This time, it was Iko that kicked him.

"I knew you were in love with him," Winter said, and Wolf almost blushed again. "I can't understand why no one ever listens to me."

"You're right, Winter. It's a complete mystery," Scarlet replied.

%

The next chapter is Scarlet and Wolf talking about going back to the farm.


	29. Do You Still Want Me?

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 29: Do You Still Want Me?

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Wolf heard Scarlet talking as he approached her door. He had just come from his mother's house, where the only things worth taking were the flowers, now in his monstrous hand.

He hadn't had a chance to really talk to Scarlet since he had been transformed, so he still wasn't sure how she felt. He was extremely nervous.

Wolf caught Scarlet talking about her grandmother dying and he felt guilty yet again. What she said next surprised him.

"Do you remember that street fighter who was coming into the tavern for a while?"

"With the _eyes_?" a girl's voice replied. Maybe her friend Emilie? "How could a girl forget?"

Scarlet laughed. "Yeah, well. It turns out he's Lunar."

Emilie gasped. " _No_."

"Also, I'm kind of dating him."

Wolf started at that. He didn't know that she considered them as dating. He mulled that over until he didn't hear her talking anymore. He knocked on the door and eased it open. Scarlet smiled so he came all the way in.

"I was eavesdropping," he confessed.

"What's the point of superhuman hearing if you don't eavesdrop once in a while? Come in. I didn't expect you back so soon."

Wolf took another step and paused, nervous.

"Did you…find anything?"

"No. There was nothing I wanted. Everything from my childhood was gone, and…she didn't have much, you know. Except these." Unable to hold eye contact, he handed Scarlet the flowers.

"When I was a kid, I used to pick wildflowers for my grand-mere. She would keep them in a jar until they started to wilt, then press them between parchment paper so they'd last forever. I bet she has an entire box full of dried flowers somewhere. That's what we'll do with these. In honor of Maha." She placed the flowers in a glass of water on the table.

Wolf nervously sat on the bed. Scarlet must have noticed that something was wrong, because she sat down beside him. "What is it?"

He looked at her. "You told your friend we're dating."

She had a strange expression. "It seemed easier than trying to explain the whole alpha mate system."

He looked down, unable to hold her gaze. "And…you told her you'll be going back to the farm."

"Of course I'm going back to the farm. I mean, not _tomorrow_ , but once things have calmed down."

Wolf was trying to steel himself for what he was going to say next.

"Wolf?" Scarlet sounded worried.

He just had to get it out. "Do you still—Do you still want me to come back with you? Now that I'm…that I…" He inhaled sharply. "Do you still want me?"

He held his breath, still not able to look at her. Her answer would decide whether the rest of his life would be heaven or hell.

"Wol—" She paused. "Ze'ev."

He looked up at her, surprised. She had never called him Ze'ev before. He didn't know what that meant.

The portscreen chimed, but Scarlet ignored it. "I still want you."

Wolf was a little relieved, but not completely. "It's just…I know I'm not what you had in mind."

"Is that so? Because I was envisioning a big strapping fellow who can chop firewood and master the post-hole digger, and you certainly fit that description. I mean, my grandma and I got along just fine, but honestly…I'm looking forward to the help."

"Scarlet—"

" _Ze'ev_. You're the only one, Ze'ev Kesley. You'll always be the only one."

His eyebrows rose, recognizing those words.

"I'm not going to say it won't take some getting used to. And it might be a while before we can convince the neighbor kids not to be terrified of you. But we'll figure it out."

His body sagged, relieved. "I love you," he whispered, finally feeling brave enough to say the words he'd wanted say to her since soon after they'd met.

She smiled. "Really? I couldn't tell."

The portscreen chimed again, and Scarlet silenced it. Then she leaned into him, nudging his nose with hers. He hesitated for only a moment before kissing her. Then a thought intruded. He pulled away. "Do you really think the neighbor kids will be afraid of me?"

"Definitely. But I have a feeling you'll win them over in the end."

He smiled. "I'll do my best." Then he thought that now would be a great time for a long overdue make-out session. Wolf wrapped his fist around Scarlet's shirt and pulled her down onto the bed. Before he could even kiss her, though, unfortunately they were interrupted.

" _Scarlet_. Scar—oh." Iko was at the door. She was most unwelcome. Wolf was tempted to rip her up again, but he refrained.

Scarlet groaned and sat up.

"Sorry! I should have knocked. But you weren't answering your comms and—Cinder's awake!"

Wolf decided that that was a good enough reason to postpone their kissing. He would be with Scarlet forever now.

%

The next chapter is the scene where Wolf first comes to Scarlet's farm.


	30. What Do You Want?

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 30: What Do You Want?

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Wolf was very anxious as he walked down the street. He had really messed up the night before. He could still see Scarlet's revolted face in his mind. It bothered him more than he would have thought. He would prefer to never see her again, but he had to complete his assignment. So here he was, walking to her house. He could see it in the distance.

He tried to plan out what to say, but nothing sounded good. He just had to hope that it would be good enough for her. He perked up when he caught her scent. He was almost there.

He was startled when several birds approached him as he neared the house, making loud noises. He thought he saw moment out of the corner of his eye, and looked up to see Scarlet in the window. He wanted to smile when he saw her, but she quickly disappeared.

He decided to wait where he was and let her come to him. As expected, the front door soon swung open. What he hadn't expected was the shotgun in her hands.

"What do you want?" she yelled.

Not sure how to answer, he didn't say anything for a moment. Then he held his hand up and backed away to try to make himself seem harmless. "I'm sorry. I've frightened you again."

"You have a gift. Keep your hands up." She paced out from the door, watching him, but he tried hard to remain still. "I've already commed the police," she said, but he knew it wasn't true. She hadn't had time from when she saw him to when she came outside. "How did you get here?"

"Walked. Well, ran, mostly." He paused. "Would you like me to leave?" He had a hard time trying to not smile while he said that, and it was even harder when he saw her expression.

"I want you to tell me what you're doing here. If you think I'm afraid of you—"

He realized that she _was_ afraid of him, and that wouldn't help gain her trust. "I'm not trying to scare you," he said placatingly. "I wanted to talk about what you said at the fight. About the tattoo…and what happened to your grandmother. And your father."

"How did you find out where I live?"

Luckily he had an answer to that. He pretended to be confused. "Your ship has the name of your farm on it, so I looked it up. I don't mean you any harm. It just seemed like you needed help."

" _Help?_ From the psychopath who tortured my dad? Who kidnapped my grandmother?"

"It wasn't me," he said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. It _was_ true. _He_ had not kidnapped her grandmother. But the look she was giving him was making him squirm inside. "There are other tattoos like mine. It was someone else."

"Oh, really? Like you're part of some cult or something?"

"Or something." He shrugged. That was true too.

His body was getting restless from holding still so long. He moved his foot, and he cringed when it scraped on the gravel. Scarlet didn't like that.

"Don't come any closer!" she yelled. "I will shoot, you know."

"I know." He also knew that if he wanted to, he could snatch the gun out of her hands before she could shoot. But that wouldn't help gain her trust. Then he thought of something that might. He pointed at his temple. "You'll want to aim for the head. That usually makes for a fatal shot. Or, if you're feeling shaky, the torso. It's a larger target."

"Your head looks pretty big from here."

He couldn't help but laugh, though from the soft growl he heard and her expression, she obviously didn't seem to like that. He decided to change subjects, though the next one wasn't much better. "I'd been hoping to impress you last night, but it seemed to backfire on me." He had been very worried by her unexpected reaction. It hadn't occurred to him, or to Jael either probably, that she would _dislike_ him fighting. He had been surrounded by the praise of fighting for too long.

"I'm not usually impressed by men with anger management issues who kidnap my grandmother and follow me around and—"

He needed to stop this train of thought. "I didn't kidnap your grandmother," he interrupted. The words sounded sharper than he'd meant. He tried to sound placating again. "But if it really was someone with a tattoo like mine, I may be able to help figure out who did."

"Why should I believe you?"

Wolf thought for a moment, wondering what would sound best. He didn't like the feeling he got when she stood there glaring at him. "I have no proof other than what I told you last night. I've been in Rieux for nearly two weeks—they know me at the tavern, they know me at the fights. If your father were to see me, he wouldn't recognize me. Nor would your grandmother." He shifted his weight, feeling even more restless as Scarlet frowned at him. Everything depended on her believing this story. "I want to help."

Even full of hatred, Scarlet was still beautiful. He instantly wondered why he thought that, confused.

Finally she lowered the shotgun, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You'll tell me everything. _Everything_. And you'll keep your hands where I can see them at all times. Just because I'm letting you into this house doesn't mean I trust you."

"Of course." He nodded, trying not to show how happy he was. "I wouldn't trust me either." That was true too.

%

The next chapter is Wolf telling Scarlet about the Order of the Pack.


	31. I'm Not Going To Hire You

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 31: I'm Not Going To Hire You

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Wolf followed Scarlet's gesture into the house. In the hallway, he looked around in case he could find something that would help. He noticed a digital picture frame on the wall. First it showed Scarlet as a young child, very adorable, then an unfamiliar landscape, followed by her grandmother in uniform. He noted that, thinking he could use that as an excuse for knowing that she was in the military.

Scarlet kicked the door shut behind her. "This way." She gestured towards the kitchen. Wolf watched her as she propped the gun in a corner and pulled on her sweatshirt. He thought that she'd looked much better without the sweatshirt on. Then he immediately wondered why he'd thought that. He tried to forget it.

Scarlet pulled out a knife, and Wolf gave it half a glance. He looked around the kitchen until he spotted a basket with tomatoes in it. His stomach instantly growled. He dropped his gaze.

"You must be hungry," she muttered. "After all that _running_."

"I'm fine." He was rather hungry, but he doubted that she would give him anything.

"Have a seat."

Wolf sat at the table as instructed.

"Hands where I can see them."

He splayed his fingers on the edge of the table, almost amused. He knew that he could be over the table and pin her down before she could even think to use the knife, but he had to seem innocent.

Now was his chance to explain his cover. Hopefully it wouldn't be too hard to get her to come with him. He still didn't understand why Jael had made him do this.

He started with, "I can't imagine what you must think of me, after last night." He thought it might be best to get that out of the way.

"Really, you can't imagine?" She slammed a board onto the table. "Would you like me to clue you in?"

Seeing the hate in her eyes was making him uncomfortable, so he lowered his gaze. "It's been a long time since I lost control like that. I don't know what happened." He knew exactly what had happened, but he couldn't tell her that his wolfish instincts had taken over.

"I hope you didn't come here for sympathy." She brought a loaf of bread and two tomatoes to the table. His stomach growled, but he doubted they were for him.

"No—I told you why I'm here. It's just that I spent all night trying to figure out what went wrong." He still didn't understand how he'd messed up.

"Perhaps you should go back to the moment you decided that street fighting was a valid career choice."

Wolf watched Scarlet slice into the bread, trying to think. It seemed that that was the basic error. He was surprised when she threw the slice of bread at him, but he caught it easily.

"You're right." He decided to just agree with her. "That's probably where it started."

Scarlet didn't reply as she cut a tomato in half. His hoping was rewarded when she gave the pieces to him.

"Thank you." Wolf glanced out the window. The birds were making noises. "It's so peaceful here."

"I'm not going to hire you." He had forgotten that he'd asked her that the day before. Scarlet sat down. "So. What's the story with the tattoo?"

They were finally getting down to business. Wolf had to pay attention now, so he wouldn't make her suspicious.

He extended his arm. "Loyal Soldier to the Order of the Pack. Member 962." He eased back in his chair. "The biggest mistake I have ever made."

"And what exactly is the Order of the Pack?"

He launched into the explanation that he'd been practicing for the last two weeks. "A gang, more commonly referred to as the Wolves. They like to call themselves vigilantes and rebels and harbingers of change, but…they're not much better than criminals, really. If I can ever afford it, I'll have this awful thing removed." He held his breath, waiting for her reaction.

"So you're not a part of it anymore?"

He shook his head and watched as she continued to glare at him. It was making him feel uneasy. He wanted her to be happy.

"The Wolves. And do they do this often? Take innocent people out of their homes for absolutely no reason?"

"They have a reason." She needed to understand that there was a purpose behind her grandmother's kidnapping.

"Why? What do they want with my grandmother?"

"I don't know." If he told her the truth, either she wouldn't believe him or she wouldn't trust him.

"Don't tell me that. Is it ransom money? What?"

He started the vague explanation he had thought up. "She was in the military." He gestured towards the picture frame. "In those pictures she was in uniform."

"She was a pilot for the EF, but that was years ago. Before I was born."

"Then maybe she knows something. Or they think she does."

"About _what_?"

"Military secrets? Top-secret weaponry?"

"I thought you said they were common criminals. What do they care about that?"

Wolf sighed. She didn't believe this either. "Criminals who think of themselves as…"

"Harbingers of change. Right. So, what? Are they trying to take down the government or something? Start a war?"

"I don't know." He thought it best to maintain a distance from the activities of the gang he made up.

"No, you _do_ know. You're one of them!"

Wolf smiled at the irony of his next words. "I was nothing to them, hardly more than an errand boy. I wasn't let in on any executive plans."

"Then take an educated guess."

"I know they stole a lot of weapons. They want people to be afraid of them. Maybe they want to get their hands on military weaponry." It was a poor excuse, but he didn't have a better one.

"My grandma wouldn't know anything about that. And even if she did before, when she was a pilot, she wouldn't know now."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what else it could be. Unless _you_ can think of something she may have been involved with." Maybe this would get her to talk about the princess. If she told him where she was, he wouldn't even have to take her to Paris. And he was starting to want his pack to just leave her alone.

"No, I've been racking my brain since she disappeared, but there's nothing. She was just—she's my grandma. She owns a farm. She speaks her mind and she doesn't like being told what to think, but she doesn't have any enemies, not that I know of. Sure, people in town think she's a little eccentric, but there's no one who doesn't like her. And she's just an old woman." She sighed, making Wolf feel a little moved despite himself. "You must know how to find them, at least?"

"Find them? No—it would be suicide." He had to pretend that he was reluctant to help her, or she'd think he gave in too easily. And also, for her it really would be suicide, which was starting to bother him.

"It's not for you to decide."

He needed to stretch this out. "How long ago did they take her?"

"Eighteen days. They've had her for _eighteen days_." She was starting to sound hysterical. He thought that would make her more receptive to him. But he shouldn't give in yet.

"It's too dangerous."

Scarlet bolted up, knocking over her chair, which surprised him. "I asked for information, not a lecture. I don't care how dangerous they are—that's just one more reason I need to find them! Do you know what they could be doing to her right now while you're wasting my time? What they did to my father?" He knew exactly, but she wouldn't want to know that.

Before he could decide what to say next, a door slammed, startling Scarlet. "Dad?" She ran to the front door and opened it. "Dad!"

%

The next chapter is the scene in the hangar. Spoiler: There's a reason why I waited so long to write this scene.


	32. Where Did He Go?

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 32: Where Did He Go?

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

Wolf followed Scarlet outside.

"Where did he go?" she said, referring to her father he assumed.

"Perhaps to feed your birds?" He wanted to sound harmless.

She ignored him and rounded the corner of the house. "He must have been looking for something, or—My ship!" She ran towards one of the other building and he followed.

She pulled open the door. "Dad!"

Wolf followed her inside, and was amazed by the mess.

Scarlet's father was pulling stuff out of some cupboards, undoubtedly looking for information on the princess, though Wolf wasn't sure what he expected to find amongst the tools.

"What are you doing?" she asked, and ducked as her father threw a wrench toward her. Wolf caught it easily. "Dad, what—"

"There's something here!" yelled her father.

"Dad, stop! There's nothing here!" Scarlet made her way towards him. "Stop it!"

"There is something here, Scar." He hopped down with a barrel. "She has something and they want it. It's got to be here. Somewhere…but where…" He poured something that smelled bad out of the barrel.

"Dad, put it down!" She picked up a hammer. "I will hit you, I swear it!"

Wolf was wondering what he should do, or if he should just let the situation play out. Probably her father would say what he was looking for eventually.

"Dad. Put down the barrel. Now."

Instead of obeying Scarlet, her father turned to the ship. "She loved flying. She loved her ships."

"Dad. _Dad_ —!" He heaved the barrel into the window of the ship. "Not my ship!" Scarlet ran after him. " _Stop it!_ " She dragged him out of the ship. "Leave it alone!"

They fell to the ground, and Wolf saw an opportunity to step in.

"Let me go, Scar. I'm going to find it. I'm going to—" Her father cried out as Wolf pulled him off of her. "Let go of me!"

Scarlet was still on the ground, and Wolf saw a double opportunity. He held out his left hand to help her up.

Scarlet took his hand. A thrill shot up his arm, but he tried to ignore it as he pulled her up.

"He's one of them! One of _them_!" It seemed like her father had seen his tattoo, as he's hoped. "The tattoo, Scar! It's them! It's them!"

"I know, Dad. Just calm down! I can explain—"

"You can't take me back! I'm still looking! I need more time! Please, no more. No more…" He started sobbing.

As his head fell forward, Wolf noticed the chain that held her father's transmitter and got an idea. He snapped the necklace off and held it up for Scarlet. "Transmitter. They've been tracking him, and, I would guess, listening in on everything as well." He watched as the realization dawned on Scarlet's face.

"Do you think they're listening right now?"

"Most likely."

Scarlet launched forward and grabbed his fist, which immediately started tingling. She started yelling into the transmitter.

Wolf watched indulgently, thinking she looked cute when she was angry, and marveling about how much she loved her grandmother. The thought popped into his head that it would be nice to be loved even a fraction as much by her.

Then suddenly, he had a startling revelation. _I like her_. The thought instantly scared him, but he quickly realized that it was true, to his dismay. It certainly explained how he had been feeling. He struggled to keep his face neutral. How was this going to affect their interactions?

Finally she released his fist, and he knew that he'd better pay attention. He tried to ignore his feelings. "Finished?" he asked.

Scarlet nodded.

He dropped the transmitter on the floor and crushed it with the hammer. "Do you think they knew he would come here?" He knew the answer, but he couldn't let Scarlet know that.

"They left him in our cornfield."

"They told me to find it," her father said.

Wolf tuned out as Scarlet and her father argued. She was mad that her father had abandoned her grandmother, but Wolf knew he'd had no choice. He was going to end up dead anyway. Then the thought scared him that most likely Scarlet would end up dead too.

Finally her father left. Wolf thought that she was probably in the right mood to accept his help.

"I'll help you," he said. He was torn, because he felt like he wanted to really help her, not just fulfill his assignment.

Scarlet crossed her arms and looked around. "I don't need your help."

He realized that she'd misunderstood him. "I meant, I'll help get your grandmother back."

She stared at him for a minute, and he grew anxious. "You will?" she finally asked.

He nodded. "The Wolves are headquartered in Paris. That's probably where they're keeping her."

She glanced at her broken ship. "Paris. We can take the train from Toulouse—it's what, eight hours?" Someone will have to look after the farm while I'm gone. Maybe Emilie, after her shift. I'll send her a comm, then I just need to grab some clothes and…"

"Scarlet, wait," he interrupted. She was getting ahead of herself. "We can't just rush up there. We need to think this through."

"Rush? We can't _rush_? They've had her for more than two weeks! This isn't rushing!"

He stared at her, trying to look like he still wasn't comfortable going there.

"Look, we'll have eight hours on the train to think something up. But I can't stay here a moment longer."

He needed her to look for clues before they left. If they could find something, maybe he wouldn't even have to take her to Paris, something he was now dreading. "But what if your father is right? What if she has hidden something here? What if they come looking for it?"

Scarlet shook her head. "They can look all they want, but they won't find anything. My dad is wrong. Grand-mere and I don't keep secrets."

He knew that wasn't true, but if she refused to look, then that probably meant she wouldn't know where the clues were anyway. He had no choice but to lead her to her doom.

%

The next chapter is an alternate scene of the kiss.


	33. Leave Me Alone!

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 33: Leave Me Alone!

by Down Iris

%

I do not have any rights to nor make any money from the characters in this story.

%

This is an alternative version of the scene of the kiss. I thought it would be interesting if Wolf physically ran away from Scarlet in the train.

%

"They're just…they're what I'm used to," Wolf said, unable to speak coherently. His voice was strained from near panic. His heart was pulsating erratically.

"What do you mean?" Scarlet asked.

Wolf gulped. No words came. He urged his body to relax, but it was difficult when he was trapped by Scarlet's beautiful brown eyes. He gazed at her, stunning in the moonlight. Her fingers moved from his arm to his face.

Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore. "Leave me alone!" he shouted, pulling away. He jumped off the crate and ran across the car, settling onto a different crate. He rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head in his hands.

Wolf tensed as he heard Scarlet come closer. "What's wrong?" she asked again, just as innocently as before. She had no idea what she was doing to him. Or maybe she did, but she didn't understand why that was such a problem. He wanted her so badly, but he felt very conflicted because she was supposed to be just an assignment. Just a worthless Earthen to use and dispose of.

He flinched away as she touched his shoulder. "Leave me alone," he repeated, but the words didn't have the same force as before. Part of him didn't want her to leave him alone.

"Wolf?" She remained close despite his words.

"Why do you have to be so…so nice?" Wolf asked. "You're nice and sweet and beautiful and funny and you smell so good and I can't stand it!"

Scarlet reached out and pulled his hands away from his face. On instinct he raised his scared eyes up to her face and cringed at the concern etched across it. Then she smiled, and his heart panged. Nothing in his life had prepared him for this moment.

"You don't have to fight what you're feeling. Embrace it." She leaned forward and kissed him. Softy. Just once. Then she drew back a bit.

Unable to take it, he pulled her toward him. Scarlet gasped as Wolf buried one hand into her mess of curls and kissed her back. As he kissed her, he found that all of his doubts disappeared. This was what he'd been waiting for all of his life.

%

I'm not planning on writing any more chapters because I can't think of any other scenes that would work for this project. I only meant to do a few scenes, but this became addicting and now I've done almost all of _Scarlet_.

I hope you appreciate that I typed all of these one-handed while my other hand held the book. I wish humans had four hands, two for the keyboard, one for the mouse, and one for holding a book. And two opposable thumbs on each hand. Think what crafts would be possible then!

I welcome other authors to use my typed dialogue from the books to create their own versions of Wolf's thoughts. Send me a private message if you do.

Thank you for reading all of these! Reviews are always appreciated!


	34. Chapters in Chronological Order

What Was Wolf Thinking? Scarlet and Wolf

Chapter 34: Chapters in Chronological Order

by Down Iris

%

I posted these chapters mostly in the order I wrote them, so here is a list of them in chronological order, along with brief descriptions of each.

%

Chapter 3: You Were Being Disrespectful

First Meeting

Chapter 4: Do You Have Any More Tomatoes?

In The Alley

Chapter 10: A Tattoo Like Mine

Wolf vs. Hunter

Chapter 30: What Do You Want?

Wolf Comes To The Farm

Chapter 31: I'm Not Going To Hire You

Wolf Tells Scarlet About the Order of the Pack

Chapter 32: Where Did He Go?

Scarlet's Father In The Hangar

Chapter 23: Where Are You From?

In The Hover

Chapter 24: It's Going To Be A Long Trip

On The Train

Chapter 6: Do You Want To Come To The Dining Car With Me?

While Scarlet Is In The Dining Car

Chapter 16: Are We Jumping?

Jumping From The Train

Chapter 17: You Or A Pack Of Wolves?

Walking In The Forest

Chapter 18: Is There Any More Food?

At The Lake

Chapter 19: Roll Up Your Sleeve

Ran Joins Them For Dinner

Chapter 20: They're Trying To Find Princess Selene

Wolf Tells Scarlet About Selene

Chapter 7: But I Still Don't Despise You

The Kiss

Chapter 1: I Need To Protect Her

What Happened After The Kiss

Chapter 21: I Had A Bad Dream

Waking Up In The Train

Chapter 25: You Can't Come With Me

Scarlet Wants Wolf To Save Himself

Chapter 5: Scarlet, I'm Sorry

Wolf's Betrayal

Chapter 2: But I Meant Every Apology

Wolf Gives Scarlet The Chip

Chapter 11: I Know You Don't Want To Hurt Me

Wolf Gone Crazy

Chapter 12: You're Alive

Wolf Wakes Up On The Rampion

Chapter 22: You're The Only One

The Talk In The Galley

Chapter 13: What Do You Want For Breakfast?

Wolf's First Breakfast On The Rampion

Chapter 26: You Loved Her

Wolf Implies He Loves Scarlet

Chapter 9: We Have All The Time In The World

Wolf Awake On The Rampion

Chapter 8: She's Princess Selene?

Cress Finds Out Cinder's Secret

Chapter 14: Where's Scarlet?

Wolf Wakes Up With Scarlet Gone

Chapter 15: I Failed Her

The Second Time Wolf Wakes Up

Chapter 27: Where Did You Get This?

Wolf and Scarlet's Reunion On Luna

Chapter 28: Ze'ev Failed To Mention He Was In Love With You

Scarlet Meets Maha

Chapter 29: Do You Still Want Me?

Going Back To The Farm

Chapter 33: Leave Me Alone!

Alternative Scene Of The Kiss


End file.
